Because of a Spoon
by Babypeach16
Summary: Bella isn't thrilled that Charlie decides to ship her off to Nerd Camp. When she meets Edward, though, she quickly changes her mind. Too bad they only have three weeks…Or do they?
1. Impressions

**Because of a Spoon**

**A/N - Hello all! This chapter is dedicated to my friend NewTownGirl for HER dedication :) I hope you enjoy this story - it starts off sweet but it might just get a little tart later on...**

**Chapter One: Impressions**

**BPOV**

"This is not my idea of a fun summer, Dad," I murmured, staring out the window as we turned into a big campus parking lot. I watched dads unloading cars, kids struggling to carry boxes of stuff, and moms towing younger siblings around by the hand, checking the opening-day schedule every two seconds.

Charlie's moustache twitched in my periphery. "Bells, I thought you liked books. Three weeks isn't going to kill you." The corners of my mouth turned down as his words trapped me. It wasn't the classes I minded – I was actually looking forward to nine hours a day of literature and the arts. It was living with a huge group of perfect strangers that concerned me. I had never been one to make friends easily.

The truck screeched to a stop and people stared at my rusty red behemoth. I wanted to glare at them, in their Mercedes and Audis, but I knew that wouldn't get me off to a good start. One boy in particular seemed to be laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes at him where he stood, body propped against a silver Volvo, the harsh sunlight glinting off his sunglasses and his car, nearly blinding me as I stumbled out of the cab. Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

I'd told Charlie that he didn't need to drive me, but he had insisted, worried that I wouldn't be able to carry my stuff by myself. He was half right, I acknowledged grimly, as I struggled with the lightest box, Charlie grunting behind me with my heavy suitcase. I was usually a light traveler, but this time I had packed as many of my things as I could in order to force Charlie to forego the police cruiser, which had little in the way of trunk space. My truck, however, had a nice – if rusty – bed which held everything secured with a few bungee cords.

I kept my head down, embarrassed to have this be my fellow campers' first impression of me: the average-looking, clumsy girl who can't even seem to carry a lamp and a few books. I couldn't help stealing a few looks around campus though, and I was simultaneously pleased and chagrined by the degree of beauty I found. The campus was gorgeous, of course – I had been expecting that. But the other kids were so good-looking. When Charlie had described it as a summer program for gifted kids, I had pictures the usual: glasses, pocket-protector types with braces. But some of these kids were downright beautiful. I noticed two boys in particular, both tall, one bulky and muscular with curly dark hair, the other leonine and blond. They were flirting with two equally beautiful girls, one tall and blonde, with a figure so beautiful that I didn't think she should be allowed at nerd camp, especially as she dressed to emphasize that beauty, and the other a pixie-like girl with dark hair, dainty and delicate features. I stared at them all in disbelief. They must have all known each other from another year; it was too early for such heavy flirting – half the camp hadn't arrived yet.

Of course, my room was on the third floor, and the bathroom was in the basement. Joyous. At least it would be good practice for college, I assured myself. Charlie helped me unpack halfway before giving me a one-armed hug and a gruff goodbye. It was a long drive back to Forks, and he had to get started if he wanted to make it home before nightfall. After he had gone, I plopped down on my bed and stared out the window. My room was tiny and musty, but I loved it. Like my truck, I didn't care if it was ancient; it had character. Besides, the wisteria curling in through my window was lovely, and it allowed me to peer out onto the quad without being seen.

"Um, hi, you must be Bella,"

I looked around to find a girl with dark hair and glasses standing in the doorway; the other bed was already occupied, so I assumed that this must be my roommate.

"Yes," I said. "You must be Angela – it's nice to meet you."

She smiled at me. "Are you done unpacking? I can help you finish up if you want – we're supposed to be in class in ten minutes."

"Are we?" I dropped the half folded shirt in my hand and followed her out the door. I wasn't getting the hang of this experience – but at least I had a nice roommate.

We reached the classroom within five minutes, but we were still the last to arrive. Once I stopped being embarrassed by all the eyes focused on us, my jaw dropped. This was, without a doubt, the most attractive class on campus. I recognized the perfect blond boy and girl, the muscled boy who was closer to man, and the tiny ballerina from the quad. I also gulped and slid into my seat when I noticed the bronze haired boy from the parking lot. Without his sunglasses, he was the most stunning of all. I hadn't noticed his beauty through my earlier irritation.

"Welcome to Human Rights and Global Politics." I glanced up at the professor, a woman with beautiful caramel colored hair, wearing a dress more suited to a beach party than a classroom. Nothing was as I'd expected – beautiful nerds, casual professors – what next, a game?

I had barely finished my thought when the instructor, Esme, announced that we'd be playing an icebreaker. Each person received a slip of paper with a question on it, which they had to ask the person to their right.

I read the one I was to ask the girl on my right, the pixie-ish one with the black hair. Describe your dream date. Well…that was more personal than I had expected. It turns out she got off easy, though.

"Say your name before you answer, please," Esme reminded us, nodding as we went around the table. She had the first question, asking a boy with dark hair and acne – the plainest student in the class – what animal he thought of himself as.

"Eric…uh, jaguar." The girl to my left bit her lip to keep from laughing. Esme smiled indulgently and Eric quickly moved on to the laughing girl. "What superpower would you want, and what would you use it for?" he mumbled.

"Lauren," she shook out her cornsilk blond hair. "I'd want all of them. I'd become a universal dictator," she smirked. The bronze-haired boy rolled his eyes. For once, I couldn't frown at his disdain – she was a little much for me. "What do you most admire in a man?" she shot to me.

I blinked at her in panic. What? That wasn't a fair question – give me the superhero one! Of course I would get this question.

"Um…Compassion," I decided. It was a good answer, I thought. It was what I most admired in anyone in general, but I could tell that some of the others had been hoping for a more provocative answer. Their faces slipped back into masks of mild boredom.

"Name," Esme prodded gently.

"Oh, um, I'm Bella," I stammered, flushing. I didn't glance around the table, so I couldn't see whether I'd earned any eyerolls.

"Do me," the girl on my right whispered after a moment.

I glanced at her, startled, before remembering that I was supposed to ask her a question now. "Right, describe your perfect date."

"Alice," she introduced herself pertly. "I'd like to go to IKEA." Everyone stared at her, with her little smile that seemed to indicate a private joke with herself.

"I'll remember that," whispered the blond boy, half audibly, to his muscular friend. Alice winked at me.

I learned that Alice's admirer was called Jasper, when he informed us that if he was a vegetable, he'd be a string bean. He proceeded to ask his friend the parallel question to mine: what he most admired in women.

We all sat up straight, eager to hear his answer. If I was boring in my answers, he was sure not to be – you could tell by looking at him that he was going to be the class clown.

"I'm Emmett," he said slowly, a grin curving his mouth into a jack o'lantern-esque expression. We each thought we knew what was coming. The guys nudged each other, and the perfect blond girl that was twice as pretty as Lauren narrowed her eyes. "And I'd have to say, the quality I most admire in women is…the ability to give birth."

We were all sort of shocked by that one. Slowly, we each burst out laughing at his originality and tact before he asked the bronze-haired boy what he would save from his house if it was on fire.

"I'm Edward," he announced, his voice clear, though less arrogant than I had expected. "If my house was on fire, I suppose I would save…family photographs."

I looked at Edward with renewed interest; his answer was surprisingly sentimental. I noticed that it was the other girls' cue to roll their eyes.

I paid attention to Edward's answers for the rest of the icebreakers; I learned that his favorite way to unwind was to play the piano, he ran cross country for his high school's varsity team, and that his favorite color was forest green. Basic bits of information, but pieces of a personality nonetheless.

While I was busy staring at him, Lauren leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Bella, Eric is staring at you. I can't believe it's the first day and you already have a boyfriend."

I blushed fire truck red, not daring to look over and see if she was right.

"He's not my boyfriend," I whispered back, quick to deny any claim to him. I was sure that Eric was a nice enough person, but I really wasn't in the market for anything in that department. Besides, what would he want with me, anyway? I assumed that he was too intimidated by Rosalie and Alice's flawlessness and Lauren's disdain to consider them, leaving me and Angela as the consolation prizes. Angela was pretty, but too shy to be really noticeable, whereas I sat only one space away from him, and my sometimes-pretty, average looks were definitely not intimidating.

Edward looked curiously at me, analyzing my new coloring.

"You should get with him," Lauren insisted with a smirk, still talking about Eric. I shook my head as vehemently as I could without attracting attention.

"No, really, I –"

"Alright, people," Esme called above the pockets of chatter that had sprung up in the wake of the getting-to-know-you games. "That's enough for tonight. Better rest up - tomorrow, the _real_ fun starts."


	2. Floating

**A/N -Hello everyone! TGIF! Sorry it's a teensy bit late tonight...much love!**

**Chapter Two: Floating**

Alice was a testament to the saying that good things come in small packages.

I stood, a deer in the headlights, at the mouth of the crowded, buzzing cafeteria, clutching a tray that held two chocolate donuts, a cruller, and a peach.

"Bella, over here!" she called, standing up at a long table, her head barely higher than those still seated. Gratefully, I stumbled down the aisle, feeling very much a target of curious and potentially hostile stares. I was so glad that I wouldn't be forced to ask strangers if I could sit with them. How awkward – and it wasn't like it was socially acceptable to deny my request, even if they'd wanted to. I wasn't averse to the idea of sitting alone, except for the conspicuous lack of empty spaces, and the more pointed stares I would probably draw.

That, and the fact that the only seat left at Alice's table happened to be next to Edward.

I sat nervously, glancing over at his French toast, strawberries, and black coffee as if I could divine more of his personality through his breakfast choice. I supposed the black coffee indicated his sophistication, or at least pretensions of sophistication. Either way, I thought it was sexy.

He offered me a polite smile and a "good morning" as I sat down. I returned the greeting with a blush before looking away shyly.

"Are you really gonna eat THREE donuts?" Emmett asked doubtfully. Apparently, I wasn't the only one staring at my plate.

"Yeah," I said softly, turning a brighter shade of pink.

"I don't believe it," he snorted. "You're too little to eat all that!"

Edward leaned over to me on my other side. "He just wants to know whether or not he'll have to get up off his ass and get his own donuts, or if you'll have leftovers he can steal."

"We'll see what's left," Alice giggled, as Emmett pouted.

I shivered at Edward's closeness, drawn in by his good, clean, boy scent. He smelled great in a way that obviously wasn't cologne or Old Spice...just yummy.

_Pull it together, Bella_, I griped. _You don't know him. You can't just fall to pieces over a beautiful boy, just because he happens to be mysterious, charming, and interesting.._.

Edward was kind. He was friendly, either just naturally warm, or empathetic toward my apparent shyness. He kept trying to engage me in conversation, but his attention made me even more bashful. I had hardly said a hundred words to him by the time breakfast was over.

I ate as something to keep me occupied when not talking, to prevent myself from slipping into awkward silence. There was nothing for Emmett to finish.

"Good morning," Esme greeted us at the door, passing out copies of my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. I flushed with pleasure - nerd camp was right up my alley.

Emmett and Jasper groaned, but Edward took his copy without complaint, settling into his chair on the other side of the broad, wood table. He leaned back comfortably in his chair, and a little of his bronze hair drooped into his eyes. He reached up with one surprisingly strong-looking hand and absentmindedly pushed it back.

That was enough to set me off.

As we read in silence, I re-imagined the first ball with myself as Elizabeth, and Edward as Mr. Darcy. After a while, though, I decided it didn't fit. It was difficult to imagine Edward in such a constrained era when he was so very real and present. In class, Edward had already proven to be a leader. He was not the most talkative, but when he had a point to raise, the whole class listened. He was someone who could silence a room with a word. This gentle strength I could not reconcile with Darcy's fumbling pride.

"Who would like to read a passage?" Esme's voice broke into my thoughts. "Is there anything that particularly resonates with you?"

Emmett raised his hand.

"A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment," he read. Esme raised an eyebrow.

"An interesting choice," she said. "Do you have a comment?"

"Yeah," Emmett grinned. "Jane forgot to add 'from matrimony to the honeymoon'." He waggled his eyebrows at Rosalie, who flicked her hair disdainfully and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.

Jasper snickered, and Lauren frowned.

"Edward?" Esme moved on without addressing Emmett's input.

My head snapped up, anxious to hear what passage he would choose.

"Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life." He paused. "I disagree."

Esme nodded for him to continue, her smile wide and encouraging.

"I think that in any sort of relationship, a certain knowledge of the other person is essential. Understanding a person's strengths and their flaws breeds empathy, and strengthens a connection. While it is important, too, to keep learning new things about them, a relation forged on mystery and illusion alone cannot survive."

Swoon.

He was just so...aligned with my idea of perfection. He was deep, he was beautiful, he was thoughtful, and most importantly, I didn't know him. Though I loved his assessment of the quote, and joined him in disagreeing with it in the long run, right now, it suited me just fine.

I didn't know his flaws. I only knew his strengths. I knew very little about him, but I knew enough to build him up as a character in my mind, a fantasy. After all, my expectations in reality were less than zero.

Which was why, when I became just a little bored with Eric's extensive and stuttering analysis of a particularly uneventful passage, l allowed myself to sleep into a fantasy. It was easy, when I had Edward to stare at, right across the table, angled perfectly so that I could see all of him, but so that he wouldn't catch me looking unless he turned his head.

In my mind, Esme and the other students walked quietly out of the classroom. I followed them to the door and shyly turned around to face him, pushing it closed with my back until the lock clicked.

He sat in his chair still, gazing at me with a hungry look. I walked slowly to his side, moving his chair away from the table slightly before climbing onto his lap. I took his face in my hands and kissed him, feeling the smoothness of his cheek and the not-quite-sweet richness of his lips. I pushed my fingers through his hair, trailing my hand down the back of his head to cup his neck in my palm.

His hands, so strong and warm, slid from my shoulders to my back, pressing me closer, crushing me to his chest. I pushed him back, placing both hands on his chest before slipping them down to his waistband. I grabbed the edges of his shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it to the wall, beneath the chalkboard.

I marveled at his pecs, so defined and smooth. I ran my hands over his hard abs before I kissed him, his neck, his chest...he caught my chin with his fingers, a light but firm grasp, and planted a kiss on my lips, his tongue sliding in between them and tantalizing mine.

I stood and pushed him onto the table, pulling my shirt and his jeans off without having to think about it, before climbing onto the table and straddling-

"Bella?" Esme's voice broke in once more, and I jumped, my heart racing and cheeks on fire as the class stared at me with varying levels of interest and expectation. "Do you have a quote to share?"

"Um," I said intelligently, and flipped my book open to a page I might have been holding all along. "I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."


	3. Stalker

**A/N - Hey all! If any of you were wondering where the title came from, this chapter might clear some of the mystery up...much love!**

**Chapter Three: Stalker**

**BPOV**

Signing up for volleyball as my daily activity was a terrible idea. It wasn't my fault, really – I was coerced by Alice and Rosalie. Somehow, I'd become fast friends with the most popular girls on campus, one of whom happened to fancy herself a diminutive matchmaker.

"Really, Bella, it's very obvious. I know who you like," she informed me in a sing-song voice, flitting to the center of our half of the sand court to send the volleyball over the net without distraction.

I blushed crimson, refusing to answer her. Still, I was flustered as the ball came back toward me, and I ducked out of the way, earning a faint glare from Rosalie, who took this kind of thing seriously. It was my impression that she was in competition with the strawberry-blonde on the other side of the net for the title of "hottest nerd." The other girl was more petite, but she had what I'd overheard some Jewfro-ed kid term "the rack of gold." She also had the advantage of being somewhat quiet, which lent her an air of hauteur and mystery. Her silence, when combined with her northern European looks, earned her the nickname "Spraken Ze Deutsch". I couldn't tell whether Rosalie was miffed or pleased that her own nickname happened to be "Leggy Blonde."

In any case, I smiled sheepishly back and shrugged my shoulders in apology. Even if Alice hadn't embarrassed me, the chances that I would have actually hit the ball were slim to none.

"I don't like anyone," I corrected Alice, once the volleyball was safely in Rosalie's manicured hands for the serve. She gave me a pointed look in recognition of my out-right lie. "Well, I like everyone, but not romantically," I amended.

She groaned quite audibly. I narrowed my eyes at her in warning; her theatrics were earning us stares from our other teammates. Just because Alice seemed to have some clairvoyant insight into my affections didn't mean I wanted anyone else privy to them.

I sidled over to her when the game stopped so that Spraken Ze Deutsch could take a drink from her water bottle. I noticed Rosalie crossing her arms and glaring at her competitor's ass as she bent to adjust her shoelace.

"Exactly who are you under the misapprehension that I like?" I hissed in Alice's ear.

"Oh, please!" she whispered back, far more excitedly "don't even give me that. You are so warm for Edward's form. Don't think I didn't catch you eye-fucking him back in class."

Busted.

I wasn't sure whether the heat in my face was from sun-exposure anymore, though to an outsider it would look like I was sporting one killer sunburn.

"Shhhh," I hissed, nudging her shin with my toe as I noticed play resume from the corner of my eye.

"Is that a confirmation?" she demanded, barely able to keep her eyes on the net as they kept flickering back to my face.

I glared straight ahead, accidentally staring at Lauren in the back row of the other team as I did so. She reciprocated with a withering look. Oops.

"It is, it is," Alice squealed, bouncing on her toes and kicking up little clouds of sand around our ankles as she performed a happy dance.

"Alice," Rosalie barked. The ball came for me again – the other team having finally spotted that I was the weak link – but Rosalie knew this time to step in. She dove within two inches of me and slammed the ball back into the air, impressing everyone within a fifty-foot radius. Sadly for her, the point never counted because the whistle blast signaled the end of activities before the ball hit the sand on the other side.

"Blonde ho," she grumbled after the nameless girl as the two teams dispersed.

"Don't hate on your own," Alice advised.

"Please," Rose scoffed. "That right there is not a true blonde. She's bottle variety if I ever saw one."

Alice cocked her head to the side in examination. "Salon, I should say. More polished than bottle."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Alice scrutinized me, next.

"What?" I asked, self conscious.

"Bella, have you ever dyed your hair pink?"

"What?" I repeated, choking over the word this time.

"I think it could be a good look for you. There's a box in my bag if you're curious…"

"That's okay," I assured her.

"Okay," she agreed, though she looked disappointed. She perked back up within seconds, looping one arm through mine and the other through Rosalie's before dragging us toward a crowd by the main office.

"What are you doing?" demanded Rosalie. She was never one to be dragged anywhere.

"Blammo," Alice said happily, and Rose's face lit up with understanding.

"Huh?" I asked, proving my intelligence in a word.

"Shut up and listen," Rosalie instructed, pointing to Jasper and Emmett, who were standing at the top of the steps and attempting to quiet the crowd.

Jasper looked like he was saying something, but we were so far back that we couldn't hear. Rosalie made eye contact with her boyfriend and gave him a little smile while cupping her hand to her ear.

"YO," Emmett boomed, and everyone quieted immediately. I had to hand it to her. While not the life of the party – that was Alice – Rosalie certainly had a way with people.

Jasper tried again. "Okay, people, this here is a game called Blammo. It runs from now until the end of camp, and you have a choice whether or not to participate. Here is the general concept. Emmett," he gestured, and Emmett came forward with a box of clear plastic spoons.

"You get a spoon. One spoon. You keep it with you at all times, carrying it in either your hand or your mouth. You will be given the name of a target – you must watch this person, and if they ever put their spoon down, you touch them with your spoon and say "BLAMMO!" Likewise, your name will be given to your stalker. Be vigilant; carry your spoon at all times."

"There are exceptions," interjected Emmett. "You may not Blammo someone in their bedroom, the bathroom, or in class, but you may Blammo them in any hallway, quad, cafeteria, etc. So, if you have to pee in the middle of the night, I suggest you remember to bring along your new plastic friend." He grinned.

"You will not know the identity of your stalker," Jasper said. "It could be anyone – your roommate, your RA, the site director. Vigilance, people. Any questions?"

An unimpressed-looking bespectacled boy in front spoke up, his Pink Floyd shirt sticking to his back with sweat. "What do we get if we win?"

"Glory." Emmett pumped his fist toward the sky.

Jasper checked his clipboard and ignored the other raised hands. "Alright, line up if you want to play – you will be assigned your target now, and the game begins at midnight."

Well, it was certainly like no game I'd ever played before, but it seemed easy enough. I didn't have to worry about any balls hitting me in the face, or tripping over nets…in fact, I could actually _win_.

I waited in line with the others until Jasper called me into the hall to receive my target.

"Bella…" he scanned down the list. "Oh, right. Your target is Edward."

To say I was startled was an understatement.

"Um. Okay. Thanks," I squeaked. He smiled at me in a way that was almost a smirk as I left. I wondered why it bothered me, and then I realized it was altogether too knowing.

"Who'd you get?" Alice demanded excitedly, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. It was something I noticed she often did.

"Edward," I whispered, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, duh," she said, looking disappointed.

"You idiot, you're not supposed to tell," Rosalie chided me. "If Edward has Alice and you get him out, she'll know you're after her."

I was still focused on Alice. "What do you mean, 'duh'?"

She examined her fingernails. "Well…I might have mentioned something to Jasper…"

SO. VERY. DEAD.

"Alice – "

"You can thank me later. Ooh, look, it's nearly time for dinner! We better get there first so the ice cream is still there. I was so pissed when I only had enough for four scoops of caramel swirl last night…"

By the time my sigh had whooshed up from my lungs, she had already flitted up the stairs.

Well, at least now I had a legitimate excuse to stalk Edward. Thanks, Alice.


	4. Wet

**A/N - Hello, lovely people! Happy Autumn! Enjoy this little bit of summer... ;)**

**Chapter Four: Wet**

Esme greeted us with an "I'm glad that none of you wore white today," and a cheery smile.

I automatically glanced down at my own outfit - a floaty, dove gray sun dress that Alice had coerced me into wearing – as if that could give me any indication as to today's activity.

"I'm taking you all on a little field trip," Esme announced smugly. "And remember – all the other classes are stuck inside, so don't brag when you see them. Just because we have the coolest class doesn't mean they have to know. If anyone from administration asks, we're contemplating Emerson's view of natural beauty versus our modern ideal of the outdoors and man-made structures."

With that explanation, she led us outside.

I was wedged in between Alice and Rosalie, happily far away from Lauren, and Eric. Though I liked my two friends very much, I just couldn't seem to focus on their discussion of the dance when I had Edward's butt to focus on not six feet in front of me.

The more I thought about it, the more I really did have Alice to thank for her little stunt with the spoons. Now I had a bona-fide excuse to stare at him wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted, for any length for time. Not that I would tell her – confirming the success of her matchmaking schemes on any level would be disastrous.

I was busy admiring the way his t-shirt clung to his back, and the defined line that ran down the center of his musculature beneath the cotton, when we paused at the fountain.

"We're having class here?" Eric said incredulously.

Esme merely smiled mischievously.

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett whooped, running down the steps to the vast, shallow basin and jumping right in. After his impulsive move, he paused, and looked back at us sheepishly.

Esme waved her hand indulgently. "At least one of us has the right idea."

With that permission granted, everyone – save for Lauren, who wrinkled her nose with the protest that 'little kids probably pee in there' – streamed toward the fountain and entered the water in various states of undress.

Determined to show Edward what a cool, fun loving girl I was, I ran right into the water and jumped around laughing under the stream.

"Nooooooo," Alice cried, lamenting the ruination of my dress. Served her right for stuffing me in it.

Thoroughly soaked, and wet, I was beginning to regret my decision. The light breeze picked up and I looked around for Edward, who was nowhere to be seen.

And then I spotted him on the other side of the fountain. He was standing at the edge, barefoot, though still wearing his jeans. His hands were on the bottom of his shirt, and he pulled it over his head, rippling his biceps and revealing a smokin' hot body that made me even wetter.

"Da-yum," I whispered. I just wanted to jump on him and lick him from head to –

"We're playing a game now," Emmett announced.

I furrowed my brow. "We're already playing a game," Rosalie pouted for me, brandishing her plastic spoon.

"This game is called Silent Football," Jasper instructed, sitting down in the water, and gesturing for us to form a circle around him. "It is neither silent, nor football." As fascinated by Edward as I was, I did not fail to appreciate the way the water soaked through Jasper's shorts and clung to his own not-unremarkable body. I was a lucky, lucky girl.

"Silent Football is played by passing the football by tapping your knee. Tapping it once will send it one player in whatever direction you pass it. You may pass no more than three spaces in any direction. Another way to pass," he made a fist and pointed it across the circle at Edward "is a 'zoom'. You may pass it to anyone in the circle with a zoom. A pass can be rejected with a shrug. Now that you know the basic rules, the most important part of the game is screw-ups."

Emmett grinned and took over. "You are now all part of the Universe. I am the Dictator of this universe. In order to report a violation of the rules, you must raise your hand and address me as 'Mr. Dictator'. Additionally, you may not use pronouns when speaking. You may refer to yourself and other players as 'this player' and 'the player three spaces to this player's left', etc.

"Breaking the rules will earn you points. Points are bad; three points loses the game. The person who is first to earn three points must perform a dare determined by the rest of the universe. There is nothing outside of this circle. Anybody that acknowledges anything outside of the circle will receive points at my discretion. That's about it. Free speech is now revoked."

Jasper raised his hand. Emmett nodded.

"Mr. Dictator, this player believes that Mr. Dictator forgot to assign nicknames."

Emmett nodded again. "This is correct. Everyone must pick a nickname. The player formerly known as 'Jasper' will now be known as 'Cockbite'. Cockbite will receive one quarter penance point for pointing out Mr. Dictator's error."

Jasper's jaw and eyes tightened, but he wisely remained silent.

We went around the circle, and Alice became Shoe Crazy, Eric was designated 'Brovaries' by Emmett, Edward became The Puma, and James became Ginger James because of his redhaired girlfriend. When it was her turn, Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Emmett explained that she would now be referred to with an eyeroll. She flipped him the bird.

I was panicking because I still had no name when it came to Lauren, who was unfortunately right by me. Emmett nodded at her.

"Um," she said, apparently having the same trouble I was.

"Interesting choice, player Um," he said with a straight face.

Then it was me. My eyes widened.

Alice raised her hand. "Mr. Dictator, it is Shoe Crazy's request that the player formerly known as Bella become known as Baby Plum."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Interesting suggestion, Shoe Crazy. Please explain your – _shit_, one point to Mr. Dictator's self for pronoun use – please explain _Shoe Crazy's_ rationale."

Alice smiled sweetly. "Mr. Dictator, this player believes that the name Baby Plum would be an appropriate choice due to the said player's general innocence and tendency to turn purple when embarrassed."

Thanks.

Emmett considered her. "It is true that the said player does turn an interesting shade found in the red-violet family, though it is Mr. Dictator's opinion that the hue is closer to strawberry. However, due to the pleasing brevity of 'Baby Plum', this player's request shall be granted. Play shall now begin. Baby Plum is in possession of the silent football."

Panicked, I tapped my left knee, passing it to Alice. It stayed away from me for a while, while Jasper and Emmett engaged in a shrugging war. This allowed me to drift back to staring at Edward, who was now dripping and whose plaid boxers were poking over the top of his completely-drenched jeans.

I didn't notice when Lauren raised her hand. I only heard her nasally voice.

"Mr. Dictator,"

"Player Um has spoken out of turn," Emmett admonished. "One half penance point. Continue."

"Mr. Dictator, Baby Plum has dropped the silent football."

My eyes snapped up and around the circle as I turned apologetically pink. "Sorry," I whispered.

Lauren's hand flew in the air again. "Mr. Dictator, Baby Plum spoke out of turn."

Emmett looked grave. "This is very serious. Baby Plum has two accusations against Baby Plum. It is true that Baby Plum did drop the silent football, and Baby Plum also whispered out of turn. However, due to Baby Plum's innocent and adorable looks, she should – dammit, one half point to Mr. Dictator's self – Baby Plum should receive no penance points. Furthermore, Um also spoke out of turn. How dare Um attempt to get such an adorable player as Baby Plum in trouble! Um will receive 2.5 penance points."

I barely stifled my grin. Lauren was so going to lose.

She would have, too, if stupid Victoria – Ginger James' girlfriend – hadn't skipped up and planted a big wet one on his neck. He turned, unfortunately catching Emmett's attention.

"Ginger James, you – _fuck_, half point – Ginger James seems to be acknowledging a hallucination," Emmett announced with glee.

James was instantly contrite.

"Doesn't Ginger James know that gingers are soulless? Does Ginger James have anything to say before penance points are awarded?"

James raised his hand, thoroughly ignoring Victoria, much to her annoyance.

"Mr. Dictator, Ginger James needs to leave the Universe to shower."

Dead. Silence.

"Shower," Emmett repeated in a dangerously soft voice. "What is this 'sho-wer'? Please enlighten Mr. Dictator."

"Mr. Dictator, a shower is when one gets wet in order to clean oneself."

"Wet?" Emmett echoed. "Wetness is not tolerated in this universe. Ginger James will receive fifty penance points and a ginger punch, and therefore loses the game. Free speech is reinstated."

I continued to stare at Edward's magnificent abs while the others haggled over punishments.

"I think you should go up to all the cafeteria workers and ask them for five pieces of bacon – tell them you're on the ginger diet."

"No, that's stupid, you should shake the hand of everyone you see."

"What about skipping everywhere and singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle' for the rest of the day?"

"Edward's suggestion wins. Start skipping, Ginger James."

I was perfectly content when James splashed Edward in retaliation, and Edward shook his hair out, dripping, and flashed a grin at me. Oh, the loveliness of water.


	5. Spinning

**A/N - sorry if this one's a little short - Happy October!**

**Chapter Five: Spinning**

"So basically, I am a fifth wheel."

"No," Alice protested "of course not!"

"Don't be silly," admonished Rosalie. But their shared glance suggested otherwise.

I sighed, but it was too late to switch groups now. Today was Saturday, a glorious, sun-filled afternoon of absolutely no schoolwork whatsoever. As much as I loved class, I couldn't deny that I was looking forward this town trip.

The town was so pretty - fairly small, but so unlike main feature was not highway, but cobbled walks and a park. The walk into town was lined by trees and flowers, and for once I was able to look at the flora without thinking 'too green'. The only hitch in the trip was my group: I was the awkward fifth wheel on Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper's double date.

It wasn't my fault - Alice and Rose insisted I come along. Though I knew they each liked their boys, their interest levels were far below those of their would-be boyfriends. Rose in particular expressed an interest in 'keeping things casual' that Emmett just did not seem to share.

We fell silent as the boys rejoined us, carrying our ice cream. To my embarrassment, Alice had sent Jasper to get mine as well. He handed me my hazelnut gelato with good grace, and I accepted it with repeated thanks, before having my mind blown away by my first lick.

"Mmmmmmmmm," I hummed, my eyes closing of their own accord.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "That good?"

"Try," I commanded, offering him a bite. I regretted it as I held it out; this was bordering on so-good-the-world-must-know and so-good-I-must-have-every-drop-to-myself. Too late.

Never what anyone might call delicate, Emmett took a big slurp. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, but we knew his loud moan wasn't from the pain.

"Flavorgasm?" Alice inquired lightly.

"A what?" I repeated, feeling flustered.

She rolled her eyes. "Flavorgasm - a food so good that it produces levels of pleasure comparative to an orgasm."

Emmett nodded fervently, but Alice was still looking at me.

"So...was it?" she prompted.

I flushed, feeling all eyes on me. "How should I know?"

"Oh, please, Bella, you don't expect us to believe all of the innocent little angel act," Rose snorted.

"It isn't an act," I hissed, turning redder by the second. It was pointless to hope that Jasper and Emmett were engrossed in some other distraction: when I peeked at them, they were trying not to look so eager.

"We can fix that," Alice piped up unhelpfully.

I jabbed my finger into her side.

"Ow! Do you want my help, or not?"

"Not."

"I can get you with Edward…" She dangled the half-formed promise in front of me, and it was tempting not to refuse a second time.

Emmett swallowed his blue mango gelato whole. "Brain freeze," he groaned. "But wait…Bella's diggin' on Eddie?"

"Duh," Rose scoffed. "Why do you think she's so pink? She's warm for his form."

Jasper snickered, and I buried my head in my hands. Not. Happening.

"Seriously, Bella," Alice said, ignoring the others, who were interfering with her very sincere matchmaking. "You should ask him to the dance! Even better, you should have asked him to come to the movies with us –scratch that, I should have asked him to come with us for you, you chicken," she griped.

I checked my watch. "Oh, would you look at the time. As much as I love being mortified in public settings, I think we should head to the movie now."

Alice kept up a constant stream of suggestions as we walked the three blocks to the theater, which was playing the romantic comedy that Jasper, Emmett, and I had been persuaded to see. And by persuaded, I mean coerced.

She only stopped nagging me to do something about Edward when she reached up with her little hands and grabbed me by the shoulders, maneuvering me in between Rose and herself, smack dab in the middle of the two couples. Sure, Alice, you're right. I'm not a fifth wheel at all.

As the two pairs quickly became absorbed in their own little conversations, I craned my neck, looking around the movie theater for other people I knew. If I spotted Angela, I would go sit by her, Alice be damned.  
Sadly, I spotted not Angela, but Edward. Sitting with Lauren.

I whipped back around before he could catch me staring at him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course it was stupid of me to want a guy like him. I belonged with Eric Yorkie.

I was distracted from my romantic sorrows by the opening credits, and I was enjoying the movie until an aroma reached me that made my stomach turn.

Emmett cursed his box of Junior Mints and flung it three rows in front of us; the squawk that followed led us believed that the candy missile had hit someone in the head. Rosalie made a disgusted noise and Emmett showed her his bleeding finger, cut by the corner of the box. She was unimpressed, but I was – I had to get out of here before I threw up.

I stumbled over Jasper and Alice until I reached the aisle, hurrying out into the popcorn-scented air of the theater lobby. My head was spinning as I rushed, so much so that I momentarily lost vision and my hearing went fuzzy.

"Oomph," I collided with something solid and started to fall, before something pulled me back up again.

"Whoa, there,"

I blinked several times until the green and purple spots cleared away, leaving me with a clear view of Edward Cullen. Typical.

"I am so sorry," I stammered, turning fuschia. I _would_ run into Edward, literally. Alice was so deluded if she thought that I could get a guy by running into him while getting sick from the smell of blood.

Oh, God, please do not let me throw up on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, evidently deciding that I wasn't, because he didn't let go of me, but led me over to a bench instead, and set me down. I put my head between my knees and moaned softly as waves of nausea threatened to break over me.

"Never better," I said weakly. If I couldn't be Alice or Rosalie, I could at least be the kind-of-funny girl.

"What happened, anyway?" he wondered, running his hand through his hair as he stood before me, freshly purchased box of Raisinets in hand. At least he didn't buy popcorn - it would have been all over the floor.

"Um, I kinda have this thing about blood."

He looked confused. "Did I miss a massacre scene? It seemed like a pretty tame boy-meets-girl story..."

I shook my head, my cheeks heating up again. "No, Emmett got a paper cut."

He looked at me for a moment, trying to decide if I was serious, and then burst out laughing. Great.

The look on my face must have been enough to calm him down, though, because we lapsed into silence.

Think, Bella, think - what would Alice do?

"Are you going to the dance?" I blurted.

Edward looked taken aback. "Well, yeah...we kinda have to, right? Mandatory fun and all."

Right. Nicely done, Bella.

I stood up then, deciding that it was my opportunity to escape. With an attempt at damage control, I gave him a cheery smile, and said "Well, I sure hope there weren't any massacres while we were out here."

"Wouldn't want to miss that," he agreed with a wry smile.

As I turned back toward the door, I noticed that he had his spoon tucked into his back pocket.

Now would be the perfect time to Blammo him.

But...I needed an excuse to watch him.

I ignored the spoon, gleaming whitely at me from under the fluorescent lights, and walked back inside, with Edward holding the door.


	6. Favor

**A/N - Sorry this one is in the short side; please rest assured that the next one will be much longer, seeing as it features the Nerd Dance! Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to recommend Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar - I've been absolutely addicted to this fic, and it's as smutty as they come! Thanks for reading xoxo Babypeach**

**Chapter Six: Favor**

My walk back to campus was slightly less humiliating.

Emmett's white blood cells got to clotting, and I had a clear head again. However, I couldn't really do what I wanted to most: watch Edward. Every time I tried to steal a glance at him in the back of the mass of students trekking down Main Street, I seemed to catch his eye. He would grin at me and I would whip my head around, blushing furiously.

Other than that small embarrassment, everything seemed to be going fine until Alice got impatient with my unwillingness to 'take charge of my love life', and went ahead and gave it a little push.

"Oh, Bella," she said all innocent-like "it seems that young Mr. Edward," she jerked her head behind us "is missing his spoon."

Emmett heard her and picked his head up, grinning as he looked between us. "You know what that means...BLAMMO HIS ASS!"

_Nonononono...too soon!_

Snatches of our conversation finally drifted back to Edward, who stopped, checking his pockets frantically for the plastic utensil that could save him.

"Damn," he muttered, coming up empty. This puzzled me; I had seen it in his back pocket only too clearly in the movie theatre.

Alice's smirk alerted me.

"What did you do?" I hissed, so only she could hear.

Her _who, me?_ dewey-eyed farm girl routine didn't fool me for an instant; I knew she had _everything_ to do with this.

I didn't have time to probe further as Edward sidled up to me, looking semi-defeated.

"I guess I'm your target, huh?" he said good-naturedly, dragging a hand through that sexily mussed hair of his. "Quite the interesting turn of events. Before you Blammo me, though, hear me out?"

I stopped walking and waited. Alice and Emmett tried to stay to, to eavesdrop, but Rosalie grabbed them both firmly by the arm and marched them away.

Edward knelt in front of me, on the sidewalk of Main Street, cars and nerds passing all around. I blushed crimson at the attention we were drawing.

"Oh Great Blammo Goddess, please spare me this day, for I am far too young to be Blammoed," he joked, raising his hands to me in supplication.

"Get up," I whispered. He grinned crookedly and stood.

"I'm not going to Blammo you," I told him. His plea was amusing, it was true, but I had made up my mind long before that, thanks to my utter fascination with him, and the excuse that little spoon provided.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. "I owe you one - really. And, I promise I'll let you Blammo me just as soon as I get my target. It's this girl I like, and I was hoping to get her out, and then ask her out."

"Good plan," I said casually, trying not to betray how downtrodden I felt at this turn of events. Of course. Of course he would like someone else. But I was just masochistic enough to want to know who. "Who is your target?"

He laughed. "Not supposed to tell - but I'll give you a hint...she's blonde."

Lauren. I knew it. But...why would he have to go to such an effort to ask her out? They were already sitting together at the movies.

"Well, that isn't really fair. You already know my target, which gives you the advantage. Besides, once I get you out I'm gonna need to know who to go after next," I reminded him drily.

"Okay, okay, I see your point," he conceded. After a pause, he confessed, "It's that girl Tanya."

"Oh."

I was surprised, but definitely not pleased. Tanya, being unfamiliar to me, was far less easy to hate than Lauren. Back when I had been convinced of Edward's affections for Lauren, a whole hour ago, I had been able to despise her for being unpleasant and at least had the advantage of being able to observe their interactions in class.

Tanya was far, far prettier than Lauren, being tied with Rosalie for hottest girl. She was also mysterious, so I couldn't dismiss her personality, and I was absolutely no competition. Figures. I hoped Alice wouldn't take it too hard. Knowing her, this tidbit of information would probably spur her to launch a counter-attack.

"Good luck," I said sincerely. "She's very pretty." _Why_, stupid Bella,_ why_ must you point out the positive points of your competition?

"Yeah," he grinned. "I hope she'll go to the dance with me. I want to get to know her better."

_I wish I could get to know you better._ I sighed.

"Seriously, though," he continued, "let me know what I can do to make things even - I do owe you one."

"I will," I smiled wistfully, knowing full well that I had a billion and one ideas that I could never, ever, share with him.

"Great," he grinned. "I'll see you later." He sped up to catch Emmett and smack him in the back of the head for exploiting his moment of weakness.

I stood where I was before inspiration struck me.

"Hey, Edward!" I caught up to him without tripping, miraculously.

"What's up?"

"I thought of a favor to ask of you..."

He waited patiently as I tried to formulate the words in my mind.

"Will you be my guy friend?"

He looked nonplussed, so I rambled on. "I've never really had any good guy friends, and, well, I'd like to get to know you, because you seem like a really chill person, and -"

"Yeah," he said, interrupting my diarrhea of the mouth.

"Yeah?" I echoed, hopeful.

"Yeah, I'd love to be your guy friend," he grinned.

"Um, awesome," I said stupidly, my heart running a million miles an hour with the triumph of this simple non-rejection.

He laughed. "Bella, you sure are easy to please - you're the best."

I knew he didn't mean it in the way that I wanted him to, but as his new girl friend, I was going to do what I could to change that.


	7. Baby

**A/N - The sky is really pretty right now. Super random, I know, but I just glanced up from my computer and the sky is this dark purple with the sun lighting up the orange leaves on the trees. Spectacular. Anyway...enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Baby**

"I look like a baby prostitute."

"No," Alice contradicted, "You look like a baby Lady Gaga. I was going for just Lady Gaga, but as it is you, the baby can't be helped, I suppose." She sighed, before waggling her finger in my face with further instruction. "Don't disown the fierceness – you look hot."

I glanced in the mirror again, trying to recognize myself underneath the layers and layers of make-up I had piled on my face. Alice was like a professional make-up artist. I knew that my knowledge of cosmetics was lacking, but in no way, shape, or form did I expect my make-over to take two hours. It hadn't been the simple eyeshadow/mascara/lipstick – poof, you're done! Variety that I thought I was getting. I dropped that impression as soon as she finished working on my cheekbones. For that fairly insignificant of my face alone, pixie-beautician had used foundation, concealer, bronzer, blush, and "corrector". If I had thought that I wouldn't need much work, I had been sorely mistaken. I looked good; I could admit that much. Really good – I just didn't look like me.

Alice's obsession of the moment was Lady Gaga. As such, she had decided that we would be dressing up for the dance as different Gagas from her music videos. Alice herself was "Poker Face" Gaga – she had a one-shoulder black spandex top with silver spandex pants, and a silver lightning bolt across her cheek. Rosalie, after staring Alice down for a suggestion that she do "Telephone" (wrapping yellow caution tape around a black tube dress) conceded to being "Alejandro" Gaga, and wore bright red lipstick with black lace. I was "Bad Romance" Gaga, which in Alice's vision entailed what she termed a "nude" face, even though it was achieved with five layers of make-up, heavy eyes, big hair, and a black sheath with geometric cut-outs in back. I wasn't disowning the fierceness, but I wasn't quite claiming ownership of it yet, either.

"Now, go over what you learned." We were walking to the dance, and Alice was still trying to squeeze in some last minute prep-work, spritzing me with a mini-perfume from her bag and quizzing me on her instructions.

"There are enough variations on the Little Black Dress to last even you a lifetime," I joked dryly, rolling my eyes.

"Be serious, please," she sniffed.

I gave an exaggerated sigh, and regurgitated her earlier directions in a monotone. "When we get to the dance, I am not to spend time moping over Edward or being awkward and too embarrassed to dance. Instead, I will show him who's who by dancing the night away with my wingwomen as an attractive, independent, and foxy lady."

"Good," Alice said happily. "And if he asks you to dance?"

"He won't," I muttered under my breath. "I say, 'yes, I'd like that' and try not to trip over my own two feet or blush too much."

"Your blushing is charming," Alice noted "but a permanent state of redness is never flattering to anyone – that's just excessive."

Rosalie flipped her perfect hair impatiently. "Can we just dance, already? Bella will forget the game plan as soon as we get in there, anyway, so we might as well have a good time."

Alice led the way into the decorated gymnasium without another word.

I was a little overwhelmed. I had been to few dances back home, and so I was not mentally prepared for the sight of a couple hundred nerds getting their freak on to "Get Low". I started to panic until I saw six tables arranged in the back, by the punch and cookies, where those not inclined to dance could play Pokemon and Risk.

Alice shook her head at me. Don't. Even. Think about it.

As soon as we hit the floor, her hawk eyes stopped watching me, though, as her hips swayed automatically in time to the music. "Ohhh, this is my jam!" she shouted. Rosalie and I exchanged looks. It took Emmett and Jasper about five seconds to locate us; I could have sworn that they had chick-dar or something.

I contemplated sneaking away to the boardgame tables, but as I tried to evade Alice, I suddenly spotted Edward. Edward, looking mighty fine in a dark blue polo. It was a shame that he was also wearing Lauren.

The nice thing about nerd dances, as far as I could tell, was that there was virtually no grinding, the one exception being the pair in front of me. I couldn't look away, though, as much as I felt that I was doing permanent trauma to my corneas by continuing to watch.

Edward looked up when the song ended, and spotted me. I wanted to run and hide, but numbness - or maybe awkwardness - kept me rooted to the spot. He said something to Lauren that made her lip curl first into a sneer, then a pout, and then he strode toward me.

"Hey! You look great," he complimented me.

"Alice knows her stuff," I said with a small smile, and he laughed. Too bad I couldn't keep my brain from spilling out my mouth for long. "So," I nodded toward Lauren, who changed her strategy from pouting to dancing over-the-top to recapture Edward's attention. "What happened to Tanya?"

I regretted asking as soon as I watched his face fall.

"I asked her to the dance," he said lightly "but she turned me down. Apparently she has a thing for Asian dudes." He nodded to the other side of the gym, where Tanya was breaking it down with a rather tall Asian boy.

"I'm sorry," I said, as quietly as the din of the gym would allow.

"Hey, you win some, you lose some," he said, starting to smile again.

"Yeah, you got Lauren, at least," I muttered, not expecting him to hear.

"Lauren?" Edward looked surprised, and we both glanced back at her as she slid down to the floor and whipped her head back up again so that all her corn-silk hair exploded around her in a white-blond halo. "Oh, no, Lauren just asked me to the dance as a friend -" maybe that's what she told you " - and I didn't want to say no - I admire the bravery it takes to ask."

"Oh." Well now, look who feels stupid.

Fortunately, at that moment, "Build Me Up Buttercup" came on.

Edward held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He leaned slightly toward me with that crooked smile, and my hand in his answered before I had the time to blink.

I smiled breathlessly, and he took both my hands in his, and we just had fun jumping around, because it was that kind of song. I didn't care that it was completely platonic- he picked me to dance with.

Alice migrated over when the song ended, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper joined us to form a circle. A more modern song came on, and Alice grabbed my hands, leading me into the center of the circle to dance. I was bashful at first, but with her encouragement, I started pop-lock-and-dropping-it right in front of Edward's eyes.

Edward looked amused, but Emmett was appalled.

"What have you done to sweet Bella?" he demanded of Rosalie. "Baby sister, you stop this right now!"

Having so much attention - in a good way - made me feel reckless and brave, and my very rare seductress side came out. I sashayed the short distance to Emmett, fully aware that Edward's eyes were trained on me, and looked up at him from under sooty lashes.

"Why?" I asked, too innocently. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it's good - that's the proble-" Emmett broke off when Rosalie's hand collided with the back of his head.

The song changed into a slow one then, signaling that the night was drawing to a close.

The four "we're not couples, honestly, Bella" split off immediately, leaving me with Edward. I didn't expect him to dance with me again, so I stared at my feet and waited for him to leave, wondering if I would keep myself from watching him dance with Lauren.

But when I looked up, he was still there.

"Want to dance?" he asked seriously, and I nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders.

We were an arms' length apart, but I didn't mind, especially as the RAs were patrolling the crowd with a stuffed felt potato on a yard stick, inserted between too-close couples with the warning "save room for Mr. Potato."

Edward's hands were warm on my waist. I closed my eyes to avoid the awkward choice of where to look, and reveled instead in the feeling of touching him, the delicious, clean smell of him.

The song ended too soon for my liking, and I was pleased that he didn't drop his hands from my waist immediately.

"Thanks for the dance," he said with a smile.

"It was fun," I agreed, before the RAs started calling us to our different groups, and I was carried away in the crowd. No, Edward - thank _you_.


	8. Catch

**A/N - I am so close to passing out right now, but since it's Friday, I couldn't let y'all down! Love for you xoxox**

**Chapter Eight: Catch**

I don't know how she did it.

Somehow, Alice had picked the lock on my room, and was currently bent over me, nudging me in the ass with her plastic spoon.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead, we're going running!" she chirped.

I had half a mind to heave her and her stupid spoon - a combined total of two pounds - right out the window. Instead, I rolled over and groaned, reaching for the green light of my alarm clock. She unplugged it.

"The only time you need to know," she informed me "is that it's time to move."

I got up, but only with the intent of kicking her scrawny butt. I may be one of the world's least confrontational people by daylight, but the sun definitely hadn't risen, and I was _not_ what anyone could remotely term a morning person.

"Alice." I growled as she chucked a shirt and a pair of shorts at me, too dark to distinguish color. "Give me one good reason why I should A) be up at this ungodly hour, B) actually do excersize, and C) not kill you."

" A) because the early bird gets the worm, B) because Edward happens to be running this morning, and C) because, frankly, you can't," she replied breezily. "Now let's go."

Some idiot part of my brain followed her instructions, or, maybe it was just my body leading, because, let's face it, I really liked reason B.

It was absolutely freezing outside, a mercy and a surprise, considering that the summer sun had most of us changing our shirts twice a day. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, wishing it weren't quite so cold, but I warmed up quickly when I saw Edward emerge from the boys' dorm, tugging a t-shirt on over his head, further messing up his bed head.

Alice smirked as he yawned, stretched, and sauntered over to where we stood. She subtly flitted away to compare cross country notes with Jasper, leaving me flustered and barely conscious.

"Good morning," Edward mumbled with a sleepy smile. He was part of that 5% of the male population that was possibly sexier first thing in the morning, drowsy and ruffled. I wanted to hop right back into bed, but not mine.

"Hi," I yawned.

"Excited to run?" he grinned in a way that made me think he knew it wasn't my idea to be here.

I stopped the _not really_ that was perched on the tip of my tongue and sniffed, "Yep." Take _that_, Mr. Know-It-All.

"_Really_," his grin widened, almost cat-like now. "Do you run cross country for your school?"

"I prefer running by myself," I told him. "It's more of a personal experience that way." Plus, no one is yelling at you to keep going. And a few times a month is as good a training schedule as you'll ever need.

"Nice," he said. "I know what you mean - it's sort of spiritual, isn't it? Especially first thing in the morning, when no one else is around...just you, your mind, your body, and the ground. Still, for me, you can't beat being a part of the team - you'd love it if you tried it."

I was about to say I'd think about it, but the group took off running, and I remembered why I didn't like running with other people. They were just so much faster, and it was embarrassing.

"You okay?" he asked, when I lagged behind, already feeling the burn in my calves.

"Fine," I puffed. "Just a little tight."

I sped up to keep up with him, not that I minded the view from behind in the least. He was ridiculously fast, but he slowed to keep pace with me. I tried to keep my expression from revealing that his light jog was my full-out sprint.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said, his limbs moving sinuously, arms and legs working in tandem to propel his perfect body across the surface of the earth.

"I...am an...only...child," I wheezed.

Edward glanced over in concern. "Are you sure this isn't too fast? We can slow down if you need to."

"No, no," I protested, though my lungs, my muscles were screaming about what an idiot I was. "You...go...first," I suggested. Listening was much easier for me than talking at the moment.

"Well...that's a really broad question," he admitted after reflection. "Sorry about that. I guess the first thing that comes to mind is piano. I've been playing since I was little, and it was the one thing that I could just turn to, whether I was happy, or upset, and it was always there."

"That's...so," I huffed "coo-!" I tripped over an uneven part of sidewalk then, and it took every ounce of what limited balancing power I had to stay upright.

He caught my elbow as I stumbled, holding me aloft when I should have gone down hard on the concrete.

"Thanks," I gasped sincerely.

"You should walk," he said firmly. "Don't hurt yourself."

I nodded, ashamed, and set off at a sluggish pace, surprised to find him still beside me, jogging in place.

"Don't slow down because of me," I insisted, completely mortified. My inner Alice grimaced and stabbed me with her spoon for sabotaging what was going _so_ well.

"You sure?"

I nodded. He took off again, leaving me in the dust to admire his sculpted butt.

I expected Alice to be disappointed that I hadn't made more of an effort to keep up with Edward, but when I finally trudged back to the quad, she was busy chattering away to Jasper, unconsciously flipping her perky pony the whole time.

Jasper glanced up at my disheveled appearance as I approached, just as Emmett ambled over. The sun, I noted, had come up, and with it came the 'normal,' non-physical activity inclined students. They were all freshly showered, tidy, and heading to breakfast. And I was a mess. Joy.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Emmett whined. "Edward doesn't have his spoon! GET HIS SORRY ASS!"

Edward glanced over, and searched his pockets. "Shit," he muttered.

It was perfectly understandable, of course. Who wants to run with a plastic spoon? If it hadn't been for Alice's foresight, I wouldn't have brought mine. Besides, I really, really didn't want to Blammo him. Not yet.

I was annoyed. He was really falling down on the job with this whole spoon-carrying thing, making it easier for Emmett to chastise me for letting him go.

"Just Blammo me, Bella," Edward sighed. Seeing my ambivalence written across my face, he smiled. "It's okay, really. My one reason for staying in the game didn't work out, so...just do it."

Ouch.

"No."

"Bella, you have to," Jasper said seriously. "If you refuse to Blammo your target, you both get out."

I bit my lip, as Emmett chimed in, "You've got to be on the list of Worst Blammo Stalkers Ever."

"Do it," Edward urged in a low tone. "I don't want you to be out because of me."

I looked at them all, considering them, but remaining adamant in my decision.

"No." I looped my arm through Alice's and headed to breakfast - sweat, bed head, and all.


	9. Confession

**A/N - hey all! Sorry I've been a bit slow in responding to reviews - I'm going to reply today, I promise! I treasure each and every one. :)**

**Happy Halloween! What are y'all dressing up as? I'm being a French Maid/Minnie Mouse... ;)**

** Chapter Nine: Confession**

We became penpals.

In the last week and a half of camp, we wrote notes to each other all throughout class, enough to draw Esme's attention. "Love notes?" she questioned as I failed to catch Edward's perfect shot, a triangle fold that would have landed directly into my lap if I hadn't tried to catch it, inadvertently batting it away so that it skittered across the floor. I shook my head, crimson as Jasper took mercy on me and kicked it back over to where I sat, away from Emmett's eager and curious fingers.

They couldn't be called notes, really. They were letters. I couldn't remember feeling happier than when he came over to me at breakfast and handed me a folded piece of loose leaf, a silly bow and "delivery for a Miss Bella Swan." It had been no small thing to keep it away from Alice's prying eyes.

_Bella,_

_Since we're friends and all, why not be penpals? Running isn't much of a talkative activity for you, and I don't really see you much outside of class, so tell me about yourself!_

_What makes you tick?_

_What is the saddest song you know?_

_What is your favorite candy?_

_And 20 random facts about yourself. _

_I'll tell you a little about me in return, I guess. You know how I feel about playing piano, but here are some things I don't often tell people:_

_I am somewhat of a romantic – I like happy endings_

_I ski, surf, and snowboard_

_I wish I talked to girls more_

_I eat my oreos in three parts – cookie, cream, cookie_

_I like to make pictures out of M and Ms_

_I wish I was better at drawing – I used to be really good, but I stopped a while ago_

_I am the captain of my school's cross country team_

_And of course, the essential getting-to-know you question: my favorite color is dark blue._

_Anyway, Esme's looking this way, so I better pretend that I'm taking notes. I look forward to seeing your answers!_

_Best,_

_Edward_

I smiled on my perch near the fountain, happy that I was his confidante. Because, I reasoned, you don't just share information like this with people you don't care about. I was much more expressive on paper, shy as I was around boys – particularly the ones I liked.

Alice and Rosalie railed at me as I missed socializing at quad time each evening, preferring instead to sit in my windowsill to pen a response to his most recent letter. I needed to make him see that there was more to me than just the nice, quiet girl. And then, maybe, he'd fall in love with me.

All too soon, it was the night before the last dance. Alice – Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, too – were all pestering me to do something about my crush, which had taken on monumental proportions with all the discussion it received. With everyone else in camp already paired up or declared a loner, my infamous infatuation with Edward was the only gossip left.

"Just ask him to the dance!" Alice said in exasperation. "He isn't going to say no – he's a nice guy, and he likes you."

"Don't be silly," I muttered. "I'd never work up the nerve. Besides, when would I possibly tell him? We don't hang out, and there are always people around."

"Pffft." Alice and I looked up at Rosalie, who was leafing through an issue of Cosmo. Except for the fact that neither of us had made the noise, there was no indication that she was even following our conversation. She put down the magazine with a huff. "Obviously, you tell him at that stupid running thing you do."

Alice threw her arms around Rosalie's neck. "Rose, you're a genius."

"Uh-uh," I shook my head. "I am not coherent in the morning. Besides, if he says no, that's an entire day ruined."

"Just do it," Alice admonished. "You'll always wonder if you don't."

I had never really agreed with the saying "it is better to regret what you did than to regret what you didn't do." And yet, I somehow found myself staring at my ceiling at five am, perfectly lucid, and terrified out of my mind.

To calm myself from what I was about to do, I went down to the bathroom to wash up, going over the words in my mind. As soon as I stepped out onto the empty quad, though, I had to run right back inside to throw up. I couldn't believe that I was so anxious as to vomit – over a stupid boy! But he wasn't a stupid boy…he was brilliant, kind, sexy…

I stepped out the door a second time, and I was still early. There was no one on the quad, but the sun was just beginning to peek over the tree tops, lighting up the fog and the dew into a sparkling golden mist. It was gorgeous. The magic started to fade when all the regulars appeared, and there was still no sign of Edward.

Alice gave me a questioning look when she saw my blank face. We started running, and I moved sluggishly, staying in the back of the pack so that her frustration with the pace outstripped her curiosity, and she flew by me.

He didn't show up.

The sleep loss, the anxiety, the vomiting…all for nothing.

Feeling angry and exhausted, I stumbled back to my room to change out of my sweaty clothes. Spotting his letters to me, I was struck by inspiration.

_Dear Edward_, I wrote

_I can't believe that it's the last day of camp. It's ridiculous. I'm going to miss everyone so much. I feel like I've really changed over the past three weeks, and I'm so glad I came, even though my dad practically had to force me here._

_In answer to your last questions:_

_My favorite fruit is strawberries_

_The meaning of life is 42 (duh)_

_The best name for a goldfish is Oliver or Penelope_

_My favorite weather is summer thunderstorms_

_The most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me…no, I'm not going to tell you that one._

_Anyway, I have a confession to make. You know how you asked me why I didn't Blammo you? When I said I didn't know, I lied. It was because I like you. I know it's pretty pointless to tell you this now, and I know you still like Tanya, so the only reason I'm saying anything is because I think you deserve to know what a wonderful guy you are, and even though she turned you down, there are a billion other girls who would be lucky to have you._

_Questions for you:_

_What is your favorite star formation?_

_Coke or Pepsi?_

_What is love? (Do NOT say Baby Don't Hurt Me)_

_If you had a million dollars, what would you buy?_

_What's the theme song of your life?_

_I better head to breakfast…_

_Cheers,_

_Bella._

There. I bit my lip as I reread it, scrutinizing each line. That was the right tone – light, but sincere. In my mind, it really was too late to tell him all of this, but Alice said I would always regret not knowing.

As I stood in the breakfast line, staring at my feet with pink cheeks, I sincerely hoped she was right.

He was over by the cereal, so I walked over and slid my note onto his tray.

"Hey Edward," I said quietly. "This is for you."


	10. Answer

**A/N Hello, lovely people! Happy November! You are all sweeter and prettier than flowers!**

**Chapter Ten: Answer**

"Bella, when I first met you, I thought you were a flower, but sweeter and prettier."

I turned fuschia as Emmett gave his first impression of me, Esme's idea of a constructive last day activity. It was a thoughtful idea, bit I was having extreme difficulty in fabricating a positive first impression of Eric and Lauren.

"Bella I first thought you were this cute little person, but now I see how fabulous you are - you're my partner in crime, and I love you." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at Alice. Cute and little? Try looking in the mirror, pixie.

What could I say about Lauren? _I thought you were a snide, uppity bitch, and that hasn't changed?_

"I thought you were this mousy shy girl," Rosalie informed me. Esme clucked in disapproval of her less-than-tactful phrasing, but, that was Rosalie. "I didn't expect us to become friends, bt we did, and I'm really glad of that," she continued with a smile. I returned her smile with a grin, knowing that it was as glowing praise as I was ever likely to receive from her.

"I thought you were real nice," Jasper drawled, a crooked grin fixed on his mouth. "You still are."

"Aw, shucks," I muttered happily. I looked quickly down at the table, then, forgetting that Edward was next. I couldn't meet his eyes; I was too nervous and embarrassed. I had no idea whether or not he'd read the letter, or how he would respond to it...

"When I first met you, you reminded me of Belle, from Beauty and the Beast." I glanced up in surprise. Edward was smiling at me in a way that was no different from the way he usually did. A square of white on the corner of the table caught my eye, and I saw that the note was unopened, the flower sticker I'd painstakingly placed there intact. My heart sank, and I suddenly wanted to snatch it back.

"I used to watch it all the time when I was little," Edward confessed, ignoring Emmett's snigger. "I thought Lumiere was the smoothest operator, for a piece of furniture. Anyway, when I first met you, you had your head in a book like Belle always did, and you seemed...sweet. Everyone knows what a sweetheart you are, but I learned there's more to you - you're a strong person, you're quirky and deep, and funny. I'm really glad I got to know you."

I felt the heat in my cheeks, but I couldn't look away.

"Thank you, Edward, that was very nice," Esme said approvingly. "Alright, Lauren's turn - Bella, why don't you start?"

"'When I first met you, I thought you were very energetic'?" Alice quoted me in disbelief.

I plucked a tuft of grass from the quad and threw it in her face. "What was I supposed to say, Alice? That was the nicest way I could think of to say, 'loud and obnoxious'."

"You and your euphemisms," she chuckled, spitting out a blade that landed in her mouth and hurling the handful back at me. "Well, if you were worried about Lauren's reaction to you calling her loud and obnoxious, she certainly didn't pick up on it."

I stopped listening then as Edward came over to where we sat, infusing my cheeks with red. I didn't have to worry, though - the letter was poking out of the back pocket of his jeans, still unopened.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said pleasantly "we were just about to play a game of Truth or Dare. Care to join?"

I stared at her incredulously. Since when? I liked to spend my quad time listening to gossip or reading, not having my face permanently resemble a cherry.

"Sure," he said affably, plopping down beside me.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Alice, and even Rosalie sat up in interest. Emmett was clueless about the implications for me of Alice's suggestion, but he was game for anything. The prospect of what I was about to endure became infinitely worse when Lauren showed up at the last minute and sat on Edward's other side. I quickly considered the possibility of leaving, but I didn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"I'll go first," Alice announced. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I should have known better.

"Dare," I said nervously. If I chose 'truth,' she would ask me something embarrassing about Edward, I was sure of it. What was the worst she could do with a dare?

"I dare you to do a pole dance on the security light pole right there," she ordered, pointing to a green lamp-like pole ten feet away.

"What? Al-"

"Do. It."

With extreme embarrassment, I went over to the pole and spun around it once, curling my calf around the metal and hanging by one hand. I shuffled quickly back to the circle. How perfectly awkward.

"Lame," Alice pronounced. "Whatever, it's your turn." _That was just the warm up_, her eyes warned me.

I vented my feelings at Lauren. "Lauren. Truth or dare."

She shook her cornsilk hair scornfully at me. "Truth."

"What is your biggest regret?"

"Hooking up with a French exchange student that was staying with me," she said after some thought. "My French isn't fluent, and due to the language barrier, he didn't understand that we were just friends with benefits. He thought I was his girlfriend, and that I was going to see him in France. God, I love the Atlantic Ocean," she finished smugly.

Well.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Hey," I protested. "I just went!"

"There's no rule that says she can't pick you," Alice said unhappily, eyeing Lauren with suspicion.

"Dare," I snapped. What could she possibly -

"Kiss Edward."

OH NO SHE DIDN'T

"No," I said firmly, hating the cat-smile smirk on her face. As much as I would love to do just that, I wouldn't do it here, in a game of truth or dare, on _her_ command.

"Then sit in his lap for the rest of the game," she shot back.

I truly hated her. She must have found out. She wasn't letting this go.

"Do you mind?" I muttered to Edward, without looking at him.

"A dare's a dare," he said kindly.

I clambered onto his lap, feeling stupid as anything. I didn't chance a glance at him, I couldn't even enjoy being so close to him - not with _her_ watching. I felt utterly furious and humiliated.

I didn't want to let her win by quitting the game right away. I waited for three more dares to go by before I insisted that I needed to get ready for the dance, and stood up to walk away without looking back at any of them.

"You look lovely," Alice assured me, as we took pre-dance pictures on the quad.

I was tired of trying to deal with so much interference; I wore my own, simple floral dress, and did my own make-up - a little mascara and lipgloss, nothing else. This was me, and he could take it or leave it.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous," I told her. "And you, Rose." They were stunning. In elegant silver and deep red, they clearly stood out, and I felt so plain next to them. But I had stopped caring. There was only one night left.

I didn't let the scope of my eyesight wander far in either direction past their faces, lest I inadvertently spot Edward. Emmett and Jasper came over to take pictures with my wingwomen, and I played photographer for them for a little while, before drifting to the shelter of the doorway. Alice saw me on the edge of moping, so she grabbed my arm and towed me toward the dance, apologizing once again for the ill-fated game of truth or dare.

"He would never think badly of you," she promised me. "He thinks you're Belle, remember? He knows Lauren was being a pill."

I said nothing, and watched my group of four dance to the beat of a song I barely heard. Alice threw me a pleading look. _DANCE_. I swayed a little to appease her and convince her that I wasn't wallowing. The next song was slow, though, so she became distracted when Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around her. Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the middle of the dance floor, and a little moat of space formed around them as people looked on in surprise.

_Good for them_, I thought dully as I moved away from the floor. I stared at the drink table, trying to discern which red plastic cup of Coke had once been mine, as a voice sounded right beside me.

"Bella," I turned to find Edward standing less than a foot away from me, his hand held out to me in a silent request. Wordlessly, I placed my palm in his and let him lead me back to the floor, where we swayed, my hands on his shoulders, his hands on my waist.

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to think; Edward was dancing with me, slow dancing. He must not hate me for my confession, but that didn't mean he loved me. What if this was a pity dance? I couldn't bear that.

The song ended and he didn't pull away immediately.

"Thanks," I muttered. Whatever his intentions were, I was grateful.

He smiled and we effortlessly found ourselves a part of Alice's circle as a thumping beat pounded from the speakers. I found myself more confident. It was my last night at camp, and I was going to enjoy it. Edward at least liked me enough that he didn't want me to feel rejected. And that was something.

I swayed and showed off a little, having fun with Alice and earning more disapproving mutters from Emmett for my dancing skills.

I was surprised when the last song rolled around and Edward asked to dance with me again. We stood as before, serious, and with space between us, but I felt peaceful.

"Edward danced with you _twice_!" Alice whispered excitedly as we walked arm-in-arm back to the dorm in the dark. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah."

She scrutinized my expression, but I simply yawned, hoping she would just assume I was tired.

She was right; I should be happy. He cared about me, and I couldn't expect more than that.


	11. Goodbyes

**A/N - Hello all, just remember that in every ending, there is a beginning...**

**Chapter Eleven: Goodbyes**

Lauren's nasally voice invaded my lovely dream of a romp with Edward.

"Bella, if you fall asleep, I'm going to punch you in the boob."

My reaction was unconscious, I swear – my hand reached out, of it's own accord, and smacked her in the face.

"OWW, THAT HURT," she shrieked. Alice clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to draw the attention of the RA's?" she hissed.

Lauren glared balefully at me, attempting to push Alice off. "Bitch."

I was fully awake now. Not that anyone could sleep with Rosalie howling with laughter the way she was.

"Rose, shut up – we need to be quiet."

"Oh, can it, midget," she said, rolling her exquisitely blue eyes. "It's almost time for us to get out there, anyway. It's a little past five."

I groaned. This meant that I had been up for twenty-four straight hours. Alice and Rosalie had bombarded me with questions after the dance, but had been easily diverted when I had asked them about their little make-out sessions with Emmett and Jasper. After all discussion had been thoroughly exhausted, they informed me that, as per camp tradition, no one was allowed to go to sleep on the last night, expected to stay up until the closing ceremony.

At this point, Lauren showed up under the assumption that she was welcome at our sleepover. Alice didn't have the heart to turn her away, and ignored Rosalie's pointed looks, which suggest kicking her to the curb, quite literally.

"Bella, what are you going to talk about?" Alice asked kindly, stifling a yawn.

In explaining the closing ceremony, Alice had told me that it was customary for all of the campers who were too old to return to write a short speech or tribute to the camp, which was presented on the quad at dawn.

"Oh, er…" I had been too busy trying to nod off to sleep while escaping the notice of the others to come up with anything profound. "You'll be surprised," I told her.

"Okay," she said excitedly. "Rose, what did you – "

"Time to go," Rosalie declared, exchanging a knowing look with me on the pretense of glancing at her watch.

Far too early, we rose and headed down to the dewy quad, ethereal in the fog that curled over the ground. I shivered in a cami and boxers as Alice laid a blanket on the ground, a sort of make-shift sunrise picnic. Somehow, there wasn't enough room for Lauren.

She pouted as she was forced to sit on the damp ground; I contented myself with laying my head in Rosalie's lap while Alice combed her fingers through my hair. And then the wait began.

Drowsy campers with sleep-crusted eyes began trickling out of the dorms. Each time I saw a silhouette emerge from the boys' dorms, my heart went wild, beating out of control. I couldn't help it. I had encountered entirely too many fictional romantic scenarios involving dawn and strapping figures striding through the fog.

My friend's attentions were quickly occupied once Emmett and Jasper showed up, and I found myself shunted onto the grass as the two couples became absorbed into their own little worlds. I closed my eyes, so as not to disappoint myself by searching for Edward. Instead, I set about making my apparent slumber as attractive as possible, incase he should show up – licking my lips, letting loose what I hoped were a few sexy sighs, and curling one leg over the other while my hands stretched above my head.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie laughed. "You look ridiculous. Sit up, the ceremony's about to start."

Grumpily, I obeyed her, but not because I wanted to. Looking around the circle, I grew unhappier with each passing face. The one I wanted was missing.

The circle quieted as the speeches started. I was surprised to be mentioned in several of them, touched the most by Emmett's shout out to his "Baby Sister Bella."

And then it was my turn. I was a little shaky in standing, but I was too sleep deprived to feel much stage fright.

"I never expected to learn so much in three weeks," I said, looking around at my friends, my family. "I actually resisted when my dad made me come, but I'm so glad I did come. You all changed my perspective on life, but more importantly, you changed my perspective on people. I learned, a little too late, not to be afraid to just talk to someone, to just do it. This place is a world of its own, somewhere you can let go of your inhibitions. I've made such wonderful friends, and I wish I had been able to make them sooner. Thanks to you, I hope that's a mistake I won't make again."

Alice was in floods when I sat down again, and she flung her little arms around my neck. I hugged her back, her tears contagious. Rose glared at us, before she too burst into tears and hugged us both.

Four hours later, I had no more time, three boxes of stuff, and a dozen goodbyes to say.

I attempted to cart my stuff out of my room by myself, but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't allow that. They fought over who would get to carry my things for me, and waved away my protests.

"...not necessary," I mumbled at their backs.

"Don't be silly, sis," Jasper grinned.

"Yeah." Emmett stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side. "You know, I have this instinctive urge to protect you."

I started sobbing then, and threw my arms around Emmett's big arm, which was about as much of him I could reach. He patted my head in some alarm, and took my box down the stairs. I followed, and stood dumbly on the edge of the quad, watching students and their parents flit about like flocks of suitcase-laden butterflies.

"Bella!"

I turned as Edward came running over, dark shadows under his eyes, and hair messier than ever.

"You missed closing ceremony."

"I overslept," he explained ruefully. I said nothing. "Listen, what time are you leaving?"

"Now." I couldn't help if my tone was a little curt. I was out of time, but maybe it was a blessing.

He sucked in a sharp breath. Suddenly, the weight in my arms disappeared as he lifted the box, ignoring my protests, and set it on the ground. And then, Edward pulled me into a hug. There was no kiss, it was not what could be called a passionate embrace, but energy crackled between us as he held me tightly, and I suddenly broke down, sobbing on his shoulder.

Alice came running over, and she demanded why I was crying as Edward and I broke apart.

"I'm l-leaving," I explained. From under Edward's arm, I had spotted my beat-up truck and my curly-haired driver pull into the lot across the street.

"Now?" she asked in shock. I was too glum to do anything but nod. After living with my new best friends for three straight weeks, I couldn't imagine or remember my life without them.

I found myself passed from tearful hug to bone-breaking embrace, all around the circle of my friends. Charlie honked the horn, never one for emotional scenes. I was sure he could spot the tears from here.

"Bye," I whispered, one last time to Edward. I bent down to retrieve my box, but he already caught it up in his arms.

"I'll walk you," he said.

We walked in silence across the quad, waving at everyone we passed. We reached my truck and Edward opened the door and slid the box inside.

"Hello, Mr. Swan - my name's Edward Cullen. I hope you two have a safe trip home."

Charlie harrumphed in his astonishment, and Edward turned to me.

"I'm really going to miss you," he admitted.

"I'll miss you, too," I choked. "So much."

"We'll see each other again," he promised.

Edward shut the door, and I closed my eyes as we drove away, knowing it would hurt too much to watch until they faded from view.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Charlie inquired awkwardly.

"No."

On a sudden inspiration, I pulled out the cell phone that I rarely used. I now had exactly one contact, in addition to Charlie.

**Bella: I just wanted to say, thank you for being so kind, and for taking the time to get to know me. I truly appreciate it - it's been a pleasure to know someone so amazing, and I'll never forget you.**

**Edward: Thank you for being so open and friendly with me as well - you're one of the few absolutely genuine people in this world. I know we'll stay in touch. You're too good of a friend to let go.**


	12. Correspondence

**A/N - Sorry this chaper is super-long - I thought it would be awkward to break it up. Anyway...enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Correspondence**

Dear Edward,  
How are you? I miss you. I was cleaning my room the other day, and I found the playlist of songs you made for me. Are you still playing piano these days?  
How is school? I don't like my lit class - it's basically what we did in at camp, only it's easy now. My Lit teacher is crazy, but in a good way. I'm really liking senior year so far - my school was renovated, so now our senior lounge is basically the corner of a hallway with beanbag chairs, which is pretty awesome.  
I'm trying to be more adventurous this year, so I have been having some pretty interesting times, courtesy of Alice and Rosalie, who came to visit for the end of summer. For example, last week we snuck into the cemetery and went skinnydipping in the pond, in the moonlight. That was definitely something to check off my bucket list - the pond was weirdly warm and shallow, and there were giant fish. It was a horror movie waiting to happen, especially considering it was Friday the 13th.  
I'll tell you more later, but first:

What did you do for the rest of your summer?  
What is your favorite song lyric right now?  
What do you do when you're upset?  
What is the craziest thing to happen to you this month?  
What is your favorite candy?

:) I think 5 questions is probably enough for now!  
Here's to being penpals...  
Bella

Dear Bella,  
I've certainly been better, and I miss you too. I also miss the kids from camp. I've been trying to keep in contact with Emmett, he's been having a rough time with Rose's absence lol. yeah I still play, but not too much because I don't really have a reason to, and if I play without a reason, my songs don't turn out well, then I get frustrated go on a hiatus for a few weeks. Like right now. =P I'm taking AP Lit at my school so it's going well. I figured if I'm going to take a class I already took, I might as well get college credit for it. My lit teacher has a really good sense of humor that nobody else seems to get so I get along with him well. My senior year is busy to say the least. lots of classes turns into lots of homework turns into no free time. Our "senior lounge" is the cafeteria. I haven't changed at all this year really. I'm just kinda sick of being "me." Not me in the personal identity sort of way but more like an alter ego type of thing. It's complicated lol. so I'm working on being the actual me more often. I've never been adventurous or gone skinny dipping or anything like that, but it sounds like you've been having fun.  
for the rest of this summer, I just worked a lot at the State Park. got some money put away for college from that.  
favorite lyrics of the day :  
"but I can only write this song and tell you that I'm not that strong, coz I'm not superman I hope you like me as I am"  
-"Superman", Joe Brooks  
I sleep when I am upset  
The funniest(idk about craziest) thing to happen to me this month was yesterday when I got a bunch of my friends to help push a car out of the mud (we were at the corn maize) and as soon as it got traction again it took off and I fell face first in the mud. then we went to get coffee after and people were looking at me funny coz I was covered in mud along with my other friends, but I was worse coz I actually fell.  
I like strawberry charleston chews but they are hard to find.  
What other types of things are you planning on doing/did you already do since you're trying to be more adventurous?  
and what are your answers to all the questions you asked me? (they were good ones lol)

Cheers!  
~Edward

Dear Edward,  
I hope that gets better, soon. Poor Emmett! Things will work out for him - he's a nice guy.  
That sucks about the piano. I understand, though- that's how I feel about writing. When you go on hiatus, what gets you started up again?  
I'm glad that you have a good lit teacher :) I sort of see what you're saying, but I'm not 100% sure - Is camp you "the real you"?  
What did you do when you worked at the State Park? Speaking of college, do you know where you're applying?  
Hmmm another adventure... well, during the same visit, Alice, Rose and I took tequila and bubblewrap to the park (I have really, really low tolerance, so I was having blurry vision after five sips) and we jumped on the bubblewrap next to a fountain in the middle of a traffic circle. After that, we bought a bottle of whipped cream from a gas station and walked to the Art Gallery, and played "Penis!" in an empty corridor.  
Favorite lyrics of the day:  
"I climbed up a mountain, and looked off the edge  
At all of the lives that I never have led  
There's one where I stayed with you across the sea  
I wonder do you still think of me  
I carry your image always in my head  
Folded and yellowed and torn at the edge...  
All of these moments are lost in time  
But you caught in my head like a thorn on a vine"  
- "The Ocean", by The Bravery  
When I am upset, it depends on the severity of the problem.  
From least to greatest: 1. Have a dance party in my room. 2. Eat chocolate frosting from the container. 3. Read wedding magazines.  
Craziest thing to happen to me this month: My friend and I went to the traintracks to do a lingerie photoshoot, but there was this random family walking their dog, so we went to her house and had a lingerie/baking cup cakes/ Gaga dance party.  
I can't believe you fell face first in the mud! I wish I had a picture. :)  
My favorite candy is York Peppermint Patties, but I like anything with chocolate.

More questions...  
What is your favorite weather?  
What is your greatest fear?  
If you could change your name to anything, what would it be?  
What superpower would you want?  
Where do you want to be in 10 years?

Cordially,  
Bella

Dear Bella,  
yeah Emmett is a good guy, he just goes crazy when it comes to women, as many guys our age seem to. Usually after a hiatus I'll just randomly start playing piano again. there is not much reason for it as far as I can tell. but usually it's just when I'm feeling really good again. As far as camp goes, that's not exactly the real me. It used to be me back in middle school, but everything changed in high school. I was a "guest services" guy at the park. essentially, I just helped tourists when they got lost and I helped sort them into where they were supposed to be because it turns out they are really bad at reading signs. I have no idea where I want to go to college yet, I have no idea what I want to major in, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life =P. My passions never match up as far as careers go. Where are you applying?  
I've only ever been on a boat where rowing is needed with my dad and my niece. It did not go so well with my dad, but it went well with my niece, except I had to do all the work, which was fine with me.  
I'm disappointed in you for drinking, but hardly anyone can live up to my moral code, so I understand lol. I am currently listening to "The Ocean" because I had never heard of it before. It's good =]  
wow you really are adventurous, I hardly ever leave the house in my lingerie. how can you not believe me falling in the mud? I mean, I know I'm not as clumsy as SOME people, but I'm still human, after all. last winter I was pushing a delivery truck out of the snow with my brother and our neighbor and I ended up smacking my head on the bumper. I don't know why I try to help people, it always ends badly for me.  
My favorite weather by far is summer thunder storms. I don't have a really great fear, except I'm incredibly anxious in deep water, bordering on a phobia, but I'm not afraid of anything connected to deep water in particular.  
I guess if I really think about it, my greatest fear is probably rejection by my friends. They don't really know the real me so it's entirely possible that they will not like him lol.  
I like the name William a lot, but not Bill.  
I think I would like Gambit's superpower. if you don't know who that is, he can charge inanimate objects with tons of kinetic energy. which is pretty badass.  
I don't know where I'd like to be in 10 years. maybe in a house with a family. I dunno.

I guess I should come up with questions for you, since I don't want to just keep using yours... let's see...  
What is your favorite thing to do?  
How is your book doing?  
What is your favorite book/author?  
What is your favorite movie?  
How do you deal with stress?

All the best,  
Edward

Dearest Edward,  
This is true. That may partially explain why it feels like I am invisible all the time. I guess teenage boys just can't appreciate a Domestic Goddess when they see one ;P JK, but seriously, you'd think they'd realize that anybody I like is going to be getting a ton of baked goods.  
Well, then, I'm excited to get to know "the real you," if this is it. :) What changed in high school, if I might ask? Looking back, I realized that somewhere along the way, I got shy, I guess. I never realized it until I went to camp this summer and they told me I was shy.  
That sounds like a pretty fun job - did you get a park ranger uniform, with patches? I hope you find a career that matches your passions - or maybe new passions will find you. I'm applying to Princeton (my dream school) Yale, Bowdoin, and Williams, but I really, really just want Princeton. I told my parents that if I get rejected from all four, I'm going to cooking school. They were not amused.  
Hahaha, that was my only drinking experience, if you exclude champagne at weddings, and I was too worried to drink much. I don't think I'll be trying it again soon, but I thought it was a good idea to just see how much I could tolerate, in case someone spikes my drink in college.  
Wanna know a secret? I'm not actually very adventurous. These little adventures are cool and fun when I'm having them, but really, every step out of my comfort zone that takes me too far makes me withdraw that much more.  
Oh no, did you get a big bump? Maybe you should just stay away from stuck cars. :)  
We are very similar - summer thunderstorms are my favorite, too (and storms in general), and if I had a son, I used to want to name him William, but I didn't want his nickname to be Bill.

Questions...  
My favorite thing to do is dance/cook/run/write. It's hard to pick one, because they all serve the same purpose - it's like I'm in my own little world. I would say today, dancing. I haven't taken lessons since I was six, but there are certain songs that I really connect to, and I can just close my eyes and flow with it. I actually love dancing ballet to Linkin Park and Paramore, funnily enough. No cracks about being too clumsy to dance, got it?

My book is doing well, thank you for asking :) I finished typing book 1, and today I finished typing 2/3 of book 2, which is in three parts. I'm hoping to have the whole trilogy finished by May 18th. It's sort of sad - it's taking me much longer to type it than I did to write it.

My favorite book is currently "Four Seasons In Rome" by Anthony Doerr. The imagery is stunning, and I want to go to Italy and see everything firsthand.

My favorite movie is currently 500 Days of Summer. It's just so damn cute. Usually I like movies with happy endings, movies that make me think, or cry, but this one was just so refreshing. If somebody took me on a date to Ikea, I'd love them forever.

I deal with stress - don't judge me, but then again, I think we've sort of established an unspoken agreement of non-judgment - by reading fanfiction. It's about as far from reality I can get, and it's easier for me to get absorbed in fictional problems than my own. When that fails, I run, especially in the park, with my ipod. The problem with that, though, is that there are often other people in the park, when I just want my own space, or escape.

For you:  
What songs (if any) can you not listen to because they are attached to memories?  
What would you change in your past if you could?  
Favorite ice cream flavor?  
Coke or Pepsi?  
What would you do with $1,000,000 ?

Affectionately,  
Bella

Dear Bella,  
don't let the teenage boys of the world get you down. Most of them are jerks anyways. Nice guys are an endangered species these days. Speaking of, any guys gonna get a ton of baked goods? lol  
Well, a lot changed in high school. I was sick of being an outsider and the last of the people that cared about the real me had left. So I made a new me and became a popular kid. It was a lot easier than I expected. I started getting invited to the cool kids' parties and sitting with them in lunch, girls knew who I was and a few were even crushin' on me. Crazy, I know. So I made the opposite transformation from you, I used to be shy, and now people think I am very outgoing. But really, I'm still very cautious around new people and I still don't really trust anyone. actually I pretty much hate most people. I love linkin park, but I've never really gotten into paramore.

well I'm hoping I can read those books when you're finished =] I've never read that book or seen that movie, but now I might. I know what you mean about immersing yourself in a fictional world to escape reality.

I can listen to anything, music never makes me have a bad feeling, when it does, it feels more cleansing than anything. I do have lots of songs attached to memories and people, like Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin reminds me of you. idr why even.  
I wouldn't change my past if I could. it's in the past and I'd like to leave it there lol  
I like Panda Paws ice cream  
I like coke better than pepsi, but pepsi throwback better than coke, but vanilla coke above all other drinks lol  
I would put it in the bank until I finished college and figured out what I should do with it.

Questions for Bella:  
What is your favorite childhood memory?  
What is your worst memory?  
What is your favorite game?  
How often do you work on your book?  
Do you speak any foreign languages?

Respectfully,  
Edward

Dear Edward,  
Actually, I just made Ginger Snaps. Tuesday is my tv night, when I watch NCIS and NCIS LA, and I like having something to do with my hands. Sadly, my oven is being a motherf*cker and randomly shot up 200 degrees mid-bake and ruined a batch. It's okay though - no teenage boys are getting baked goods this week.  
I'm sorry. Is being popular worth it, do you think? Or is it too much work? I pretty much hate most people, too. Well, I don't hate them, but I trust and respect fewer people every day. Today I realized that I'm slowly letting go of my school friends, not that I was ever so close to them anyway. I'm closer to Alice and Rose.  
It makes me smile that Dark Blue makes you think of me. That's always a song that makes me happy - it fits when I'm sad, and alone, but it also fits when I'm perfectly fine. If my story had a soundtrack (which it does on my Ipod) I could apply it to every three chapters.  
Panda Paws is my favorite! Has been, since I was seven. Good taste :)  
Your million dollar answer is very responsible - I'm surprised. Not that you're not mature - it just wasn't what I was expecting.

Favorite childhood memory: when I was two, we lived in Arizona, and my house was across the street from a big barn farmstand on a hill that sold cherries. There were hedges around my front yard, and I used to draw in chalk on the sidewalk. One day, I was playing in the bushes, and I found a piece of green seaglass, which I was convinced was a magic stone. It was rubbed smooth and sparkled, and fit the curve of my thumb. I still have it; it's sort of my lucky charm.

Worst memory: The last time I tripped over something.

Favorite game: I love Apples to Apples; it's such a fun game, and I love how you get so much to work with.

I work on my book every night. Last night I was able to reach 200 pages, which I was happy about, but it's really hard to type it right now, because it's at the bleakest part of the stories, and I still absorb the emotions of the characters. Even though I finished writing the trilogy, I have 6 novels, 2 journals, and a fanfic that I write in every night. No matter what. Takes up a lot of my suitcase.

I'm taking Spanish, but I wouldn't say that I'm fluent. I mostly remember what I need to for test days, and then it goes out the window. I want to teach myself Italian, though - I want to go to Italy so badly. I'm going to ask my parents for lessons for Christmas.

Questions for Edward:  
What's the best compliment you've ever received?  
What is your most prized possession?  
What is the meaning of life?  
What is your favorite appliance?  
Dream car?

Hope you had a good day,  
Bella

Bella,  
I can't say I have a tv night. I don't usually watch tv, I'm more of a video game/movie guy. TV shows I like leave me feeling empty at the end because I want there to be closure but there rarely is. =P oh well.  
I suppose popularity is good for some people, like living in the city. neither are great for me, I much prefer solitude to a bunch of "friends" around all the time. Actually I don't think I really trust anyone but you, Em, and Jasper these days. Well I'm glad that the song that reminds me of you fits your life so well. it doesn't make me seem so crazy. It's okay if you call me immature, I really am. But I really don't see the point in spending that much money on something without giving it a HUGE amount of thought.  
I had 2 pieces of natural silver that I used to pretend were magic when I was little. They were so pretty =] .  
I've only played apples to apples once. it was with an "old friend" of mine, and I don't particularly look on my times with her with fondness haha.  
Jesus that is a ton of stuff on your plate, how do you have time for a life? and what is your fanfic about? I have friends at school who write harry potter fanfic.  
I'm fairly good at french but not really fluent either. I would love italian, but I really want to learn latin =]

Idk about the best compliment, I don't receive many and none really stick out in my mind.

I'm not very materialistic so I don't have favorite possessions really. maybe my piece of silver? lol

42

I like toasters lol

My dream car is a aston martin one-77, about 2 mill. there were only 77 of them made. I also love Ducatis.

Questions for Bella!  
Do you have any songs that make you emotional? happy, sad, etc...  
What is your favorite band. ever. of all time.  
Do you have a dream car?  
Do you play any instruments?  
do you have any regrets about your past?

Always,  
Edward

Dear Edward,  
Thank you for trusting me. It made me realize that you're someone I want to stay in touch with, even after high school is over. Right now, you are one of three people who I really trust, if trusting is sharing personal information. That makes one within a 200 mile radius.  
It's been a weird, emotional day. We had city XC championships, and I made first team all-city, and my team won the city cup, so that was a high. I just watched Remember Me, which is one of the most depressing movies, but something in it resonates with me, and I have this sort of emotionally charged buzz right now, where I'm not really processing what I write; I just want to help someone, do something, be something to someone.  
Songs that make me emotional:

"Iris" - the Goo Goo Dolls  
"Fix You" - Coldplay  
"Starlight" - Muse  
"Hear You Me" - Jimmy Eat World  
"Lovers in Japan" - Coldplay  
"My Love" - Sia  
"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional  
"Widow's Peak" - Dashboard Confessional

Most importantly, "No Cars Go" - Arcade Fire, "Breathe Me" - Sia, and "No Sound But The Wind" - The Editors. They are the three songs that I skip on my ipod because they're to special to listen to for no good reason.

Favorite Band Ever: Muse. In truth, I have more Coldplay, but Muse is a BAND. Coldplay is more the soundtrack to my life.

Dream Car: I already own it. My truck is my baby.

I play a little guitar (I'm not very good, but I enjoy it).

Yes, of course. But I live in the future. It hurts to much to look back and try to change it. I've tried.

For you:  
If you had to choose between life in prison and death, what would you pick, and why?  
What is your favorite word?  
What was the last thing to make you truly happy/sad/or angry?  
How would you want to be remembered?  
If you had a goldfish, what would you name it?

Bella.

Dear Bella,  
I'd like to stay in touch with you as long as possible too. I'm really happy you trust me, and I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why do you trust me? it doesn't rightly make sense to me.  
Congratulations on making the team! I'm really happy for you =]. Yeah I get that feeling sometimes. I've never seen that movie, is it good? you can be a friend to me =]  
I've never heard starlight or my love, but I'll have to soon.

Answers for Bella!  
I'd choose death, I couldn't stand to be captive for so long.  
Indubitably is currently my favorite word  
the last time to make me really mad was when a friend was bullied at school. Suffice it to say that I took care of it.  
I don't think I really want to be remembered except by the people who were close to me, and in their case I'd like to be remembered as someone who made their life better  
I'd name my goldfish Oliver

Questions:  
Who is your favorite fictional character? (excluding the ones you created) and why?  
What was the biggest crush you've ever had?  
What is your dream profession?  
What was it when you were little? (littler, that is =])  
Who is your idol, if you have one?

Au revoir,  
Edward

Dear Edward,  
I worry about people I care about, especially when it's not something I can help fix. My roommate is having a tough time - she's bulemic, and depressed...she just started college, but she's the type of person who won't accept help from anyone because she feels like she doesn't deserve it. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic.  
I guess I trust you because I like you, and I've known you for a while, so it isn't like I only get to see the good face all the time. Also, I trust you because you talk to me, in a way that goes beyond superficial small talk, and I respect you and am grateful for that. You're understanding.  
Thank you! Starlight and My Love are the two songs where I feel like if my soul was a song, that's what I think it would sound like.  
Oliver is an excellent name for a goldfish. I bought a betta on a whim over the summer, and I named it Penelope.

My favorite fictional character is Tony DiNozzo on NCIS, because he's the sort of person I'd want to marry. He's handsome, but not unusually so, he's funny, egotistical - but mostly just for show, protective, chivalrous, and a big softy underneath. Of things I've read recently, I'd say Blanche DuBois from A Streetcar Named Desire - I identify with her desire to live in a world filled with magic. Also, I've always wanted to be Elizabeth Bennet, but I'm not bitingly witty.

No comment.

My dream job would be to be an author, but my more realistic dream job would be to be the curator of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, or the New York City Botanical Gardens.

When I was in second grade, I made a 12 step plan of my life, which I remember included working at McDonald's, becoming president, a pastry chef, an artist, and retiring to become an author. I also wanted to be an actress for many years.

My idol is Grace Kelly. She embodies charm and graciousness, and I think that those are two things that are often missing from today's world. She was a lovely lady - kind, charitable, intelligent, and beautiful. I'd like to be like her.

Para tu:  
What song sounds like your soul?  
What book has most changed the way you think, and how?  
Have you ever lost a friend? How?  
What is YOUR dream profession?  
If you could travel to any one city, where would you go?

Hasta manana,  
Bella

Bella,  
I love that you are so caring - that's one of my favorite things about you. Your poor roommate.=[ Please, though, don't let yourself feel too responsible. You can't fix everyone.

I guess I don't understand the trust because you really don't know if someone is trustworthy until they have an opportunity to gain something by using you. and I don't recall having any such instance. I would not betray your trust, but you can't really be certain just because I told you something that only I would know if I was lying about. I'm not trying to get you to not trust me, I just don't understand =P I'm not such a wonderful person lol.  
Haha I've only watched ncis like once, but I know who you're talking about. he's cool. idk who blanche is, and elizabeth is awesome. Those are some sweet dream jobs =D I've always liked the idea of working in an art museum.

Answers:  
idk about what my soul sounds like. I'll have to think about it and get back to you lol.  
Siddhartha by Herman Hesse was a really good book for me. It made me become more confident about who I really was and that I really wasn't so alone because the main character was really someone I could relate to. it also changed my whole writing style (much to the dismay of my current English teacher lol)  
I've lost every friend I had between kindergarden and 8th grade by the time high school came around. I lost my best friend of six years in 7th grade when he started hanging around with "cooler" kids and left me in the dirt. everyone either drifted away like that, or began to dislike me. My best friend in 8th grade now hates me because in 9th grade I asked out an exgf of mine the day before he did and I didn't know he liked her. He's blamed me for his failure ever since. She didn't even like him.  
My dream profession would be a doctor. After that I'd like to be an artist or a writer.  
I would go to London, just because it is awesome =] lol also I would love to go to the globe.

Pour toi:  
What clubs/activities do you do for school?  
What's your favorite quality in people?  
your least favorite quality?  
If you could learn how to do something instantly right now, what would it be?  
Are you religious at all?

later,  
Edward

Dear Edward,  
I'm so sorry that you've lost so many friends. People can be complete idiots when it comes to their significant others - I will NEVER understand why people suddenly forget how important friends are. If you push away all the people that have been there for you before he/she came along, you're fucked when they move on and you're all alone.

I could see you as a doctor- you'd make a good one. What kind of artist?  
I'll have to check out Siddhartha.

My favorite quality in people is compassion. Least favorite - dishonesty and insincerity.

Sex.

I am, but not conventionally. My family was never really the church-going sort, and now I just have a little book of daily reflections from a Bishop that I read. One of them said - "Start a conversation with God. Ask him how to start." I'm still trying to figure it out.

For you,

Would you want to die before or after your wife?  
What is the worst boy/girl baby name EVER?  
What is the best part about you?  
What is your least favorite genre of music?  
Do you believe in fortune cookies?

Yours,  
Bella

Dear Bella,

Yeah I'm aware of the stupidity of people when it comes to "love." if anything, when you're in a relationship, friends are more important than ever. plus you'll always need someone to vent to besides your significant other.  
Bella did you just use the word "fucked"? holy crap lol.  
I'd like to be an illustrator, a painter, a photographer, or a designer.

bahaha, I don't think sex is something you really learn... more like an instinctual thing. I wouldn't know though. I'm trying to wait til marriage (see what I meant about my crazy moral standards?) the "trying" is also key. it's a lot harder than I originally thought.  
I wish I was religious. I just can't help but see all the flaws. I'm a natural cynic, so it doesn't work well for me. My dad keeps telling me I'm a roman catholic... I'm more of a deist if anything.

I'd rather die at the exact same time as my wife, but if I had to choose on or the other, I'd choose after so my wife didn't have to go through the heartbreak of losing a partner.  
I believe the worst boy name is Leviticus. (I've heard of kids with it before) and the worst girl name is Renesmee.  
I like my creativity more than any other parts of me.  
I hate rap music.  
No, I do not believe in fortune cookies. I got one once that said "have a nice day." lazy bastards.

Questions of the day:

what is your favorite mythological creature?

what is your favorite flower?

if you could be with any person right now, who would it be?

what is your favorite quality about yourself?

do you have any siblings?

~Edward

Dear Edward,  
That would be fantastic - do you do any photography now?

Your answer to the dying question is the best one. I've only asked 5 people that, and they always say "I don't know" or "die first".

Mythological creature: unicorns/vampires  
Favorite flower: Gardenias. But if I was a flower, I think I'd be lily-of-the-valley. They're simple, but pretty, tiny, delicate, and classic. I also love Japanese anenomes - I have some in my garden, and I press them in the pages of books that are really special to me.  
I think I would pick Hattie - she's my best friend from camp this summer, and she's a blunter version of me. We aren't exactly alike, but we have the same tastes, and I admire the way she isn't afraid to go after what she wants, and she doesn't care what people think.  
My favorite quality, I think would be my resilience. I bounce back fairly quickly from anything, which is good, because I have very strong emotions, so when I get upset, it's very bad.

I'll finish this in a bit because my friend from Psych 101 just randomly showed up on my doorstep and informed me that we're going for a cemetery photoshoot.

It was a ton of fun, but the creepy caretaker followed us around in his truck and asked me where I changed. We ran away.

I love the cemetery. It might be my favorite place in autumn - absolutely gorgeous.

Questions for you:

What is your favorite star formation?  
Trees, flowers, or rocks?  
What is your favorite article of clothing?  
When was the last time you said something you didn't mean?  
What's the hardest thing you've ever had to say?

Love, Bella

Bella!  
I don't do much photography at the moment. I don't seem to have much time to devote to it, and photography is just about finding the right place and waiting for the right time.  
I'm glad I had a unique answer =]  
unicorns are sweet, and I think I might be part vamp, due to the paleness and super-speed. Gardenias aren't a favorite of mine, lilies of the valley are really pretty and japanese anemones seem too... ordinary looking lol. I like roses and magnolias and yes I know they are nothing special themselves.  
"blunter" in relation to you, could mean anything. and you have to be careful when going for what you want. There is a fine like between adventurous and impulsive.  
I'm not the type to hang out at a cemetery, I'm too skittish =]

Answers:  
I like draco the best, coz dragons are awesome =D

trees definitely, and they can have flowers too

my current favorite article of clothing I have is the sweater I'm wearing, because my mom knitted it for me.

I told someone I was going to kill them today.

the hardest thing I ever had to say was probably when I told my dad I didn't want tp become a lawyer like him - that i wanted to go to med school instead.

Questions for you:  
if you could say one last thing to one person before you died, who would it be, and what would you say?  
Do you like your parents?  
What do you like in a book or movie?  
if you could do anything with anyone right now, what would it be and with who?  
Who is your favorite philosopher?

Later,  
Edward

PS the song for my soul would probably be "guardian angel" by red jumpsuit apparatus

Dear Edward,  
I like you because you are real. You are funny, charming, and intelligent - many people have those qualities, but you are your own person. I like you because you can be both fun, and deep. I like you because I can trust you, and I enjoy being around you. I like you because you are genuine, and there are very few people, maybe one, that I can say all of this about.

Anyway, I'm really glad I have you in my life, because your letter made my day :) I'm not kidding, I saw it and my face lit up in a big smile. So, thank you.

I always thought you were part vamp. Congratulations! :)  
I LOVE magnolias - I want one of my daughters' middle names to be Magnolia (her nickname could be Maggie). What color roses? I love gardens roses, rather than the greenhouse variety.

Dragons are awesome - I'm glad you picked trees :) What kind of sweater? (When anything fashion-related comes into play, I like descriptions) Why were you going to kill them?

If I could say something to one person, I would say "I love you" to people who have made my life beautiful. I know this is cheating, but I hope I'll make up for it later, because it's one of the things on my 100 to do list - you'll see.

I love my parents. My mom is sweet, and affectionate, but she's very forgetful and dare I say it, doddering. My dad is less huggy, but I love what a tough cookie he tried to be - he's really protective and I'm closest to him.

I love books or movies that make me cry. It has to be in the right way, though - I don't like unnecessarily sad movies. I like books where there is a central romance, and the characters have to overcome hardship, but the ending is happy. True love has to be tested; happiness is so much more precious when it was almost lost.

I would be at camp again. It is so easy to be happy in the summer - so much energy, so many possibilities.

My favorite philosopher right now is Albert Camus - I just read The Stranger, and I like thinking about Existentialism.

For you:

How did you form your moral standards?  
Are you afraid of death? Why?  
What is your favorite color?  
What are your favorite baked goods?  
What is the best quote you've heard/read/seen this week?

Bon Chance,  
Bella

Dear Bella,  
Thank you very much for all of that =] you're very sweet. I know of another person who could be called "genuine"(it's you).

I'm glad my letters can give you so much joy =] it makes me smile when I get your letters as well.  
I think the name magnolia is a bit ostentatious for my tastes. I like red wild roses if you must know lol.  
it's just a blue pullover. no pattern or anything. umm the kid keeps annoying me so I told him I'd kill him. it's a common threat in my day to day life.  
I don't understand the whole deal about cheating, but I guess I'll see lol...  
I've only ever cried over 1 book, no movies. and it was at the beginning. I was reading it over again and it was sooo sad. Coz the main character is exactly like I am so I felt really sympathetic.  
Summer was always about relaxing rather than "fun." this summer, now that I have a job, was really neither.  
My favorite is Locke

I just formed my standards by my own experience and learning from the mistakes of others. Life is harder if you don't have a code.  
I am not afraid of death, I just don't feel like it's something to be afraid of.  
I like black and white. I know they are not "real" colors but I like them. other than those, I like dark green  
I love brownies and chocolate chip cookies  
"your eyes are like arpeggios on fire" any quotes I love I put as my status, just fyi lol

Questions for Bella:

1. Are YOU afraid of death? why?

2. What is your favorite poem?

3. How have you changed in the past five years?

4. What is love?

5. What is the best quality a romantic partner can have?

Best Wishes Always, Edward


	13. Reunion

**A/N -Happy Thanksgiving, to those of you who celebrate! As I hinted previously, now the _real_ fun begins...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Reunion**

***Five years later...***

"BELLA!"

I was so startled by the volume at which someone squealed my name that I dropped my luggage on reflex. I swore loudly as it bounced down the entire flight of stairs I had just labored up, but it wasn't important.

"Alice," I murmured excitedly. I ran up the stairs as quickly - and safely - as I could.

"Bella!" she shrieked again, throwing her diminutive little self at me the minute I reached the landing.

"N-" I started to protest, fearful that she would catapult us both down the stairs, but my worries were needless. She was such a featherweight that though she leapt on me, wrapping her arms and legs around my torso, I didn't stagger back a step.

"MMfgh, nss t ss ooo," I told her, my voice muffled by her hair.

"What?"

"Nice to see you," I clarified.

"That," she said, rolling her eyes "is a colossal understatement. ROSE!"

"Don't you holler at me, small-fry," Rose called back. "Just because we are fellow RAs and are supposed to set a good example for the kids won't stop me from kicking your ass. Especially since the newbies aren't here yet."

Alice ignored her completely, flitting down the hall to show me my room. It made me a little sad that we couldn't have illegal sleepovers like in the old days, but as Resident Assistants, we were each in charge of a hall of campers.

I soon became privy to the perks of being in charge, however: I had an entire suite to myself.

"Did somebody drop a suitcase?"

I ran right out of my room and skittered into the stairwell at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Baby sister!" he crowed happily, as I launched myself into his arms to be suffocated by a monstrous hug.

"Hey, get out - this is a girl's-only dorm," Rosalie teased, leaning against the doorframe just a few feet behind me.

Alice was next to hug Emmett before looking around for Jasper. She spotted him standing in the doorway at the bottom of the stairs, looking the perfect gentleman, slightly hesitant. She floated down the stairs with a serenity that was uncharacteristic, and stopped right before him.

"Jazzy," she said, and flung her tiny arms around his neck.

I smiled, and turned around to find Emmett and Rose having their own little 'reunion' right behind me. I would catch up with them later.

"Still fifth wheel," I grumbled, as I inched past them to go back to my room. It was nice to know that little had changed.

"Esme," I was overjoyed to find my favorite instructor still at camp, and even more delighted to learn that my girls were in her class.

"Look at you, Bella," she exclaimed, enfolding me in a hug before holding me at arm's length so she could get a better look at me. "You're so grown up!"

"You haven't aged at all," I teased, embarrassed. "What keeps you coming back all these years, something in the water?"

"Something in the staff, actually," she said candidly, displaying a beautiful and simply elegant ring on her left hand. "The director."

I gaped, and she took advantage of my momentary mental incapacitation.

"Speaking of which, did anyone happen to tell you who the boy's RA - "

"Esme, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need Bella back at the dorms - some of the students are starting to arrive."

We both glanced at the door to find ourselves being addressed by none other than 'something', Esme's man-candy and site director Carlisle.

I blushed to my roots, given the new information I had, and I made for the door. "I'll be right there," I squeaked, two octaves higher than usual, squeezing past him into the hallway.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I heard him murmur to Esme as the door swung shut.

I scurried back to the dorm and arrived panting, just in time to help my first girls get their luggage up the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said as perkily as possible, channeling my inner Alice. "And you must be...?"

"Hi, I'm Jessica," a girl with wildly curly dark hair chirped, matching my tone so well that I had the faint impression that she was mocking me.

"Welcome to camp! Your room is on the third floor, and if there's anything you need..."

"Actually," she cut in "I could use some help with my bag - it's too heavy to carry by myself."

_Then why did you bring it?_ I thought critically, before keeping myself in check with a hasty smile._ Best RA ever,_ I chanted, hoisting the bag to waist height while she took the back end.

Unfortunately for me, the weight of the bag was not allocated evenly, and between the second and third floor, I found myself sprawled on the stairs.

"Gosh, are you OKAY?" Jessica said loudly.

The racket of my fall, the clatter of the suitcase, and Jessica's shout were enough to bring one of the guy's RA's running. It was neither Emmett nor Jasper, both of whom it was safe to assume were still 'catching up' with the girls, but a guy with pretty russet skin and jet black hair - good looking, and a stranger. Which made my situation doubly embarrassing. If it had been Emmett or Jasper, the worst they would've done was laugh at me, but now I had ruined one first impression.

He took the stairs two at a time and had the suitcase off me in a jiffy. Jessica had shut up, looking to impress they new guy, I thought.

"Thanks," I gasped, as what felt like 75 pounds of suitcase was removed from my chest.

"No problem," he grinned. "You look like you could use a hand. I'm Jake, by the way. Jake Black."

"Just because your initials are J.B. doesn't mean that you should introduce yourself like James Bond," Rosalie sniffed from a doorway, coming to watch the spectacle.

"Rose, you know Jake?" I asked, as he gave me a hand up.

"No, we just met at orientation," he explained.

"Which you missed," she added pointedly.

I jerked my head at Jessica, who was not-so-subtly eavesdropping on our conversation. _Let's try to be professional in front of the kids._

"Well...let me get this for you," Jake offered, filling the silence and slinging Jessica's bag up into his arms.

I thanked him profusely, and Jessica directed him to her room, smiling coquettishly and fluttering her eyelashes. I ran back down to welcome the other girls on my hall, of which there were eight in total: Kate, Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan, Leah, Emily, Kim, and Jessica, of course.

Though I tried very hard not to dislike her, given that she was my charge, I was annoyed by the way Jessica stuck to me like glue. Though it was an academic camp, there were no grades, and I wanted to tell her she could stop being a suck-up, because it wouldn't get her anywhere. After a while, I realized that she just enjoyed my inexplicable popularity.

On our way to the classroom for the first night class, we were stopped by Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Jake again, each one chatting with me enthusiastically. In Jessica's eyes, they were the beautiful people, and by "chillin'" with me, she could bask in their glow.

She kept up a running commentary on who was hot and who was not, though it had hardly been two hours since the last camper had arrived.

"And that hot guy's RA, he's smokin'," she declared.

Irritation aside, I couldn't help but be amused by her adolescent obsession with the good-looking guys, so I played along.

"Emmett? Or Jasper? They have girlfriends, you know." I smirked a little at the thought of how Rosalie or Alice would react to this would-be boyfriend-stealing seventeen-year-old twit.

"No, but they're pretty hot too."

"Jake?"

"No, the other guy - the one who is in charge of the guys in our class."

I threw her a perplexed look as we reached the building and rounded the stairs to Esme's room.

"You'll see," she said dramatically, pushing into the classroom.

I followed, frowning slightly as I scanned the faces of the boys already seated. They were much too young to be RAs.

A figure turned in the corner on my right, where he'd been chatting with Esme. A figure with messy bronze hair.

"Edward?"


	14. Up

**A/N - Happy December, and Happy Hanukkah to those that celebrate!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Up**

"Edward," I repeated stupidly, wishing that Esme would stop smirking at me already and pinch me so I could either wake up, or stop acting like such a nitwit in front of my kids.

"Bella," his lovely green eyes lit up in surprise; he hadn't been expecting to see me either. Alright, I felt better.

Esme coughed delicately. "You can pick the kids up at three."

"Right," I nodded, still staring at Edward. We weren't required to stay with the campers during classes, only after hours. Oh. "Right," I said again, with increased comprehension. God, the effect this man had on my brain cells...

He quirked his eyebrow at me and followed me to the door. My ailing brain cells suffered further implosion when he offered a quick and crooked grin.

We shut the door quietly, and stood in the same hallway where we'd stood all those years ago.

"It's wonderful to see you," he said quietly. "I...still can't believe it's you."

My brain sent no signals to my mouth to reply. My brain was on autopilot. Apparently, Alice was my autopilot, because I found myself taking two steps toward him before flinging my arms around his neck.

"Hello to you, too," he said with amusement, hugging me back.

I breathed in his scent, his delicious, wonderful, sexy man smell - spicy and woodsy and fresh. Mmmmm...

"Do you want to take a walk?" he suggested, dropping his arms. I removed mine reluctantly and nodded. "I know a great little place where we can catch up," he continued.

I followed him out of the building in silence, each of us wary of disrupting the quiet of the academic halls. We walked along the beautiful buildings we had loved, the quads we had run and played on. I wondered if hid memories were as strong, as beloved as mine. Though I had originally been ambivalent about finding him here, I couldn't deny the degree of happiness it brought me. For all our letters, I had always felt that he was someone I would never have the chance to see again, though I had wished otherwise. Eventually the letters would diminish, and they had. I hadn't received anything from him in months. Remembering this set me on edge. I was overjoyed to see him...but how did he feel about seeing me?

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we'd arrived at a fountain. _The _fountain.

Edward sat on the edge and patted the space beside him.

"It's wonderful to see you," he said again, sincerely. I couldn't help glowing a little at that. I couldn't help feeling a little doubtful, too.

"You stopped writing," I pointed out, hating my tendency toward word vomit. Did I sound as hurt as I felt?

"Yeah," he looked sheepish "sorry about that - Emmett and Jasper kidnapped me after graduation, and we spent two months backpacking across Europe - they don't really sell postcards in the forest."

"Oh," I laughed, pleased by his explanation, and hoping I hadn't sounded clingy. "And how was the wilderness?" I teased. "Did you find your inner beast?"

"I did, actually," he joked back. "Emmett more so than any of us, though - I swear, he tried to fight a grizzly bear."

"He would," I muttered. He pratically _was_ a grizzly bear - of the cuddly toy variety. "And you? No grizzlies for you?" I nudged his shoulder playfully, surprised at how comfortable I was with him, more easygoing than I would have been five years ago.

"Nah," he flexed his biceps playfully, but I was impressed nonetheless. As attracted as I had been to boy Edward, all my brain could compute about Edward the man was: _Me Likey_. "Only mountain lion is good enough for me." He grinned, triggering my easy laughter. "And you?" he said, echoing me. "What have you been up to these past few months?"

"Well, after graduation, Alice, Rose and I went to New York City for a week, which was fun, except for when Alice insisted that we do the rowboats in Central Park, and we almost capsized and knocked into all of these other people." I shook my head at the memory. "If you ever want to test a relationship, rent a rowboat."

Edward laughed, and we swapped stories about our friends from our respective trips until Jake walked over.

"Hey, Bella!" He smiled at me, and nodded at Edward.

"Hey, Jake - this is Edward, Edward, this is Jake," I introduced them.

"Hey man," Edward said, the epitome of chill as he leaned against the fountain, his fingers splayed against the limestone rim.

"Hey," Jake said, his eyes catching that our hands were inches apart.

I blushed, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it by moving my hand. It was nothing.

"So, a bunch of us were going to head into town, if you wanted to come," Jake offered. I got the distinct impression that his invitation didn't really include Edward, but I looked to him anyway for his opinion. I mean, seriously - who would leave six feet of unadulterated hotness to go check out a town?

"Sounds good - if you're up for it, Bella," Edward said, his green eyes focused on me. I felt even warmer, and it wasn't the effects of the hot summer sun.

"Let's go!" I squeaked. That's right - awkward old Bella is still in here.

In silence, we walked the ten yards to the tree where the other RAs were clustered. I was happy to see Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper assembled, along with two guys and two girls I didn't recognize.

"Bella, this is Ben, Tyler, Carmen, and Jane," Jacob told me. "Everyone, this is Bella. Oh, and Edward," he added.

I walked next to Edward, and I had to kick gravel at the backs of Rose and Alice's legs when their pointed looks at the two of us became too obvious. I felt like Jake was shooting us furtive looks, too, but his attention was quickly secured by Carmen, one of the older RAs with long, dark mahogany hair. The short RA named Jane did more than look; she dropped back in the group until she was at Edward's side.

"So, Edward, where are you from?" she asked with a smile, sizing me up when Edward wasn't looking.

"Chicago. And Bella here is originally from Arizona, but she grew up in Forks, Washington," he said politely.

I beamed. Most people knew I was from Washington, but the fact that he remembered my little town AND the fact that I'd lived in Arizona for most of my life? He shot way up in my estimation. Not that there was much farther for him to go.

Jane looked disgruntled by his lack of interest. I couldn't help smiling at her as Edward pointed out our favorite gelato place, and we waxed rhapsodic about our shared memories.

Things were looking up.


	15. Targeted

**A/N - Hey all, hope you're well! Sorry this one is kind of short - I've been out with the flu all week! I hope you enjoy it anyway...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Targeted**

I stared at the six letter word without enthusiasm. In fact, I was starting to feel a little sick. I knew that I shouldn't have come back here – there were so many good memories, but I felt sure that I wouldn't be the only one remembering the awkward ones as well.

I re-read the bulletin.

_Dear RA, please review with your hall the rules and regulations concerning BLAMMO. BLAMMO is a game that is intended to be fun and inclusive. However, nobody may be forced to participate, and the aim of the activity is to promote a sense of community among campers, rather than competitiveness. In light of this, the rules of past years have been revised to include a safety policy – this means non-violent tagging, no running or other activities that could lead to injury, etc. Thank you, and best of luck – unlike campers, all RAs MUST participate! ~Admin._

Well isn't that just dandy. The one thing that was most likely to dredge up memories of my failed pursuit of Edward, and his failed pursuit of Tanya, and we were both forced to participate. Again.

In all honesty, I probably wouldn't have minded so much if Tanya herself hadn't shown up at camp at four in the morning. As it transpired, she too was an RA. Her flight down from Alaska – where she had been spending the first part of the summer teaching underprivileged children – had been badly delayed, causing her to miss all of her connecting flights. Whoop-de-freaking-do.

Wasn't that just my luck?

Things were finally looking hopeful with Edward – we had shared gelato in the park, talking nonstop, just the two of us – and miss ice princess returns to swoop it all away.

I cut my bitter internal monologue short when all my little charges filtered into the room.

"Hey, guys," I said brightly. "How was your first day of class?"

Jessica was the first to flounce into the room, and of course, had to be the first to share her opinion. "Ehhh, it was alright," she declared. "There's only really one hot boy in our class."

"Oh, yeah?" I surveyed her in amusement. "Is that all you learned?"

"Well, no," she bit her lip. "I mean, class was good, too, but it's the first day, you know? I have to scope out my prospects."

This girl was a trip. "Okay, I'll bite. What's his name?" I asked, as the other girls took a seat. I was curious to see if she'd be bold enough to reveal her crush in front of all her hall mates on the very first day. She was.

"Mike. Mike Newton," she said with excitement. It was a good sign that she had moved on so quickly from her brief RA crushes. That could have gotten uncomfortable…if hilarious.

I would do all the guy RAs a favor and do what I could to get Mike and Jessica together. He was in Edward's hall, after all, so it would be easy to get the scoop on him. Oh, God, I was turning into Alice with the matchmaking thing. She had told me someday that it would happen, but I hadn't believed her.

As it turned out, Mike Newton beat me to the punch. When I took my girls to sign up for Blammo, it transpired that he and this very aggressive kid Paul were this year's Dictators of the Universe. Great. I bet Edward was loving that.

He threw me a grimace, and mouthed 'both mine' as Mike and Paul enjoyed the limited limelight that nerd camp could offer. I sure hoped that their parents had stuck them in student government back home – these kids needed an outlet.

"Bella Swan?" Mike called eagerly, having finished his solemn explanation of the rules. He beckoned me forward and I followed him a little ways down the hall so he could tell me my target in secrecy.

Instead of giving me the name right away, Mike looked me up and down quickly, offering me a smile that was entirely too lascivious for my comfort. "I'd like to Blammo you," he said slowly.

"Inappropriate," I choked.

He made his eyes go wide like he was confused, but there was still the ghost of a smirk on his face. "How?" he asked curiously.

So. Not. Having. This. Conversation. It was only the second day of camp, and already I had a pint-sized perv after me. Boy, Jessica was going to flip a shit if she ever found out about this. Not only did I have this kid, but possibly Jake, and Edward as well. Quite the reversal since my own lonely camp days.

"Just tell me who my target is," I ordered. I was the one in charge. Yeah.

"Okay," he scrolled down his list with a final wink at me. "You have Tanya Denali."

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?"

I clamped my hand over my mouth. Mike jumped back when I'd yelled, looking a little scared. Carlisle poked his head out of his office, looking concerned.

"Is everything all right?" he inquired, his eyebrows raised.

"Uhh, yeah," I stuttered, blushing to my roots. "Sorry."

I muttered thanks to Mike and scurried back outside before any more unfortunate incidents could occur.

"I see you've met Mr. Newton," Edward commented with obvious distaste as I reemerged from the building.

"You better keep an eye on him," I warned in an undertone. "I don't know if there have been any camp babies before, but I wouldn't want to be responsible for a new crop of little nerds in nine months…"

"Please, he is all talk," Edward snorted. "I mean, look at him – I could snap his head with my little finger."

We shut up as Carlisle walked by. Our conversation was not exactly model RA talk.

"So, are you going to tell me who your target is?" he asked lightly.

"Not a chance," I replied. "But feel free to tell me yours, if you'd like."

"I'll decline," he smirked.

"In that case, good luck. You're going to need it," I informed him, smiling and flouncing away in search of Tanya. Unlike Edward, I was so going to Blammo her ass.


	16. Thirsty

**A/N - Happy Holidays, y'all! Big hugs and kisses xoxox**

**Chapter Sixteen: Thirsty**

In high school, Alice used to harass me because I dealt with awkward, uncomfortable situations by eating my feelings._ How can you eat all that and stay so skinny? _she'd complain. She was one to talk. Now, I liked to deal with discomfort in a much more adult and rational manner: Alcohol.

"This is such a bad idea," I warned her, as she forced me ahead of her, so that if I bolted, she'd know. _Please, Alice. If I wanted to sneak away, you'd catch me anyway, because of two things called 'side walk cracks' and 'these stupid effing heels you forced on me.'_

"Suck it up," she advised cheerfully, directing me toward the club. Clubbing. It was our first night off as Resident Assistants at NERD CAMP and of course the obvious activity choice was to go _clubbing_. Because these kids weren't smart enough to recognize a hangover...right? Right.

I wasn't worried about the kids, though. Rosalie was on duty with my and Alice's halls, and Emmett had Jasper and Edward's. It was actually kind of cute, in a way - how they were left behind together. Rosalie hadn't thought it was so cute, though. If I recalled correctly, her words had been something along the lines of: "If your kids set one fucking toe out of line tonight, I will eviscerate them, and then I will burn all your hair off your head for leaving me with them. JK, bitch - love ya! Have fun clubbing." That had been a little disconcerting, but when it came down to it, Rose was a fantastic RA. She was strict in the cool way that everyone wanted to please her - not in the way that made everyone hate her. Like Jane.

I glanced sideways at teeny-miss-bitch. Apparently, she'd made four girls on her hall cry, and had already sent one girl home for throwing a hairdryer. It was quite obvious that she had a little bit of a thing for Edward, but I was pretty sure he preferred his women to be not totally frigid. Then again, what did I know?

I glanced to my other side and saw Edward chatting with Tanya. Ugh. As if I had called his name, he turned to look at me, and I ducked my head to the pavement.

That was what I was worried about. Clubbing with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Jake, and Jane was sure to be awkward. And I was sure to get drunk. And there was no way of knowing what manner of unfortunate things might come spilling out of my mouth then. I mean, it was bad enough that I talked in my sleep, let alone this.

For a college town in mid summer, the place was surprisingly jammed. Alice jumped into the fray almost immediately, an allured Jasper following. Tanya sashayed to the bar and started flirting with the bartender, and Edward followed - not to flirt with the bartender, as far as I knew, he didn't go that way - bringing a round of drinks to the little table that Jake, Jane and I had secured, and were now sitting around awkwardly. You could almost feel the relief emanating from us as he set the drinks down.

I had enough common sense and decorum not to lunge for mine right away, but I was toeing the line. The drink was good - I was surprised to note that Edward had gotten each of us a different drink, and that he hadn't guessed wrong.

"How did you know?" I marveled nodding at my margarita in wonder. The last time I had had one this good, I had been in Arizona.

"I make it my business to know these things," he winked. He laughed then, at the expression on my face, and shrugged. "I'm just exceptionally gifted at guessing drink preferences."

Jake coughed. "Um, Bella, do you want to dance?"

"Oh. I don't know..." I said doubtfully. For one thing, Edward was sitting right there. For another, I had two left feet.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," he promised. Oh, no! He did the same puppy-dog thing Alice did! I was sunk.

"Sure," I agreed without enthusiasm. "Let me just um...put my bag in the coatroom." Edward raised an eyebrow at this. As it turns out, it is very difficult to subtly hide your drink behind your bag.

Jake didn't notice anything amiss, though, so I ran behind a potted palm and downed the rest of my drink in one giant gulp, giving myself a brain freeze the size of Antarctica. Whatever - the pain was worth it. There was no way that I was dancing sober. I may have been able to semi-gracefully break it down at nerd-dances, but there had been no grinding. It was easy to pretend you were sexy in a crepe-papered gym full of non-touching nerds. Clubs and clubbers were out of my league.

Ditching my glass in the pot of tree, I returned to Jake and glanced to see what Edward's reaction would be, but he was out of his seat, dancing on the floor with Tanya.

I grabbed Jake's hand and stomped out to the dance floor, giving a repeat performance of the moves that had made Emmett and Jasper go all 'big brother' on me five years ago.

Once my brain freeze wore off, the alcohol kicked in, and I was good to go. Suddenly, dancing was _fun_, and the lights were _fun_, and people and Jake were so much _fun_.

"Slow down there, cowgirl," he laughed, as I downed another margarita. Suddenly, the drink was out of my hand, and Jake had somehow been shuffled to the side.

"Hey," I complained, squinting in search of my drink. I found Edward's too-bright eyes peering back.

"Let's just dance," he suggested. I got a little shy then. Edward wasn't _fun_. Edward was..._smoldering_. He placed his hands on my hips and swayed with me to the beat, and though the song was fast, our movements were slow and sensual. I could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his chest. I vaguely wondered if he could feel mine.

I spun and pressed my chest against his, twining my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I whispered.


	17. Idiots

***SURPRISE! BOAS ON A THURSDAY (Because I'm awful at waiting until Christmas for presents)***

**A/N Soooooo...guess what? I'm sick. AGAIN. But, I love you people so much that I got this chapter done for Christmas Eve, soooo... Merry Christmas! If I could have put a big red bow on it, I would have.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Idiots**

"I love you," I said.

Edward looked down at me in surprise, his green eyes as big as my Appletini, and his eyebrows shooting up so high that they nearly disappeared into the fringe of his messy bronze hair.

"You're drunk," he said, sounding bemused.

"Nuh-uhhhh," I protested, wrapping my arms around his neck. "IIIIIIII love YOUUUUUUUUU."

"I think I'd better get you home."

I pouted as he got my stuff and guided me out of the bar, but at least he was taking me home. I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at Tanya as we passed. She looked confused, and slightly hurt, but Edward just shrugged in a what-can-you-do sort of way.

"Why'd we leave?" I asked, as he tucked me snugly into his side. Despite the fact that it was summer, it was getting a little chilly.

"Bella, you needed some fresh air." I frowned up at him.

"If I'm drunk, so are you," I declared. I was always the responsible one. I wouldn't get drunk. Not at work, which technically was my life for three weeks.

"Probably," he admitted. "Here," I stumbled, and my heel snapped off. Edward caught me and helped me over to a bench, where I spent a good thirty seconds unleashing a string of profanities against the shoe, the shoe maker, and the Shoe Nazi, otherwise known as Alice.

"Hypothetically," Edward began, putting his arm around me as we sat on the bench "let's say that neither of us are drunk. Did you mean what you said?"

"Absolutely. That Jimmy Choo is a motherfu-"

"No," he interrupted. "Not that. I meant...when you said that you loved me."

"Oh. Yeah," I shrugged. "For like, five years."

He wasn't looking at me, but I saw him nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright." He slapped his hands down onto his thighs and stood up. "Let's get you home."

He scooped me up off the bench and carried me bridal style back to campus. I was surprised by how weightless I felt in his arms - he didn't seem to be straining at all. It made me think of the day when he helped carry my boxes to the car, the day we'd said goodbye...

"Hypothetically," Edward said again. "If we weren't drunk, and you'd told me you loved me, it would be appropriate for me to kiss you, yes?"

My heart fluttered. Yes. _Yes_. YES.

"May I kiss you, Bella?" His voice, his eyes, his entire being smoldered at me.

I closed my eyes, and lifted my chin, and his lips met mine in an explosion of light and heat and woodsiness, and _man_. To think that I had been missing out on this for five whole years...well, the only clear solution was to make up for lost time.

Edward groaned as I traced the outline of his lips with my tongue. He set me down on my feet, only so he could wrap his strong hands around my waist to lift me into another kiss.

"C'mon," I panted, as he kissed my throat. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the girls' dorm, running up the staircase with Edward in tow. My heel and a half clattered on the tiled floor, so I paused to rip them off and toss them into a nearby trash bin. _So long, Jimmy. Serves you right, Alice._

My next curse was not my shoe's fault. My room was occupied. '_Whoever said that orange was the new pink was, like, seriously deluded'_ floated through the door of my suite, and I knew that Rosalie was watching Legally Blonde. AGAIN. On my tv. I knew that having the only room with cable was going to come back to bite me.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered. When I explained the trouble, he didn't waste a minute. He whisked me up into his arms again and practically ran with me down the stairs and out of the girls' dorm. He dashed across the quad with me giggling into his neck, especially when he slid through the sand pit of the volleyball court. He dashed up the stairs of the boys' dorm and into his room, slamming the door.

He held me still for a second, and we panted wildly, staring into each others' eyes. I broke the spell with a giggle and he tossed me down onto his bed, where I threaded my fingers through the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him to me until our bodies banged together. I fumbled with his belt, and he helped, knowing that my hand-eye coordination wasn't optimal even when sober. Once I had his pants down around his ankles, I reached back for my own zipper, but Edward caught my hand in his.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Are you CRAZY?" I shot back.

"Probably," he said, but he made no further comment. He didn't let go of my hand, using it to pull me off the bed and twirl me like we were dancing, and then my dress was off in one fluid motion. _DAMN_.

After that, there was no holding me back, and his shirt - minus a few buttons - got stuck on the fan, my bra landed in the half-way open closet, and my panties...who knew where the hell they ended up? I didn't care. All I cared about was Edward. All I cared about was the heat, and the strength, and the feel of him. It was amazing...perfect.

There was a loud crash from the hall. Edward and I fell silent and froze together, our arms, our bodies becoming warm statues.

"Oh _shiiiiiit_," a boy hissed.

Loud thumping footsteps, and then - "UH-OH! WHO'S IN TROUBLE?" Emmett thundered.

"Hey!" another boy whispered "It's Edward's night off - we can hide in his room, Emmett won't look there."

The door flew open, and I broke our perfect statue, diving under the covers and burrowing behind Edward until I could pretend that I no longer existed. Edward stood up slowly and took two steps toward the boys. If I weren't so afraid that they would recognize the lump in Edward's bed as a human being, I would have felt sorry for them.

In his quietest, deadliest voice, Edward said, "Gentlemen, I will make you a deal. Don't ask, don't tell. Do we have an agreement?"

There was a silence then, during which I could only assume they nodded. Who would have the nerve to refuse?

"Go to bed."

The door squeaked shut very slowly, and there was another silence before Edward sighed and climbed back into bed.

"You can come up now," he chuckled softly, lifting up the covers to peek down at me, curled into fetal position at the foot of the bed.

I wriggled my way back up to the pillow, but I was still frowning. "Do you think they'll say anything?"

"Hey, hey," He brushed my hair away from my face with his fingers. "Don't worry about them. They're just idiots."

"We were idiots," I laughed.

"Just like we were," he agreed.


	18. Running

**A/N - Happy New Year, Everyone! Best wishes to you all, now and always. :)**

**Chapter Eighteen: Running**

"Owwwww."

I sat up gingerly, placing a hand to my head. Dear God, it's me, Bella – NEVER EVER LET ME HAVE ALCOHOL AGAIN. Just smite me, or something, will you?

I heard a low chuckle and I sat up a little straighter. Mmmm…on the other hand, if alcohol means good Edward dreams, then I'm all for it.

I blinked, and a very real, very non-dreamlike Edward swam into view. Oh, he was still dreamy, of course, but he also looked very solid. My jaw dropped. Shit.

"Good morning," he was smirking slightly "I thought this would help." Edward handed me a steaming paper travel cup of what smelled like coffee. "I can't promise it'll taste good," he said with mock regret, a smile still in his voice "but it should help with the head. Just so you know, I risked my life and walked all the way down to the cafeteria to get it."

I accepted it gratefully and took a cautious sip. That'll do, pig. That'll do.

"The cafeteria is three buildings over," I reminded him.

"I know," he grinned.

It was quiet as I took another fortifying sip of coffee, and the world came into focus. And I suddenly realized that I was quite naked.

"I…um," I clutched the sheet around myself as I progressed instantly from pale pink to fuchsia. "Did we…?"

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable, and I wanted to hit myself in the head for my stupidity. Obviously, Bella. Why else would you be in his room, on his bed, NAKED?

He nodded. "You don't remember?" he asked quietly.

Actually, now that you mention it…OH MY GOD.

"Did I tell you _I loved you_?" I squeaked in horror.

"Um. Yes," he said, looking even more awkward now. I might have shrieked a little then, and buried my face in the pillow.

SMITE ME NOW. If there was ever a better time, it would have to be pretty damn good.

I could think of little worse than having a drunken one night stand with the man I'd been in love with for six years and, while under the influence of alcohol, having told him that I was in love with him. Yeah, totally my Saturday night.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, interrupting his silent floundering for words.

"Erm," he flipped his wrist over rapidly to check his watch. "Five minutes to seven."

"Crap," I moaned.

Edward looked surprised. "We don't have to walk them into town until noon."

"Right," I agreed slowly "but how do I get back to my dorm without getting caught?"

Now for the dreaded walk of shame. Or dash, actually. At this late hour, the quad would be swarmed with kids. I was so screwed – if we had just used my room, then he would have to make a run for it. Seeing as he was the better runner, it seemed only fair. I was going to snap Rosalie's copy of Legally Blonde in half.

"Oh," Edward frowned, seeing the problem in this. "I could um, create a diversion."

I raised my eyebrows. Seriously? Underneath the many layers of my embarrassment, I felt sort of bad. The poor guy was obviously trying hard to help me. In fact, when he'd first come in the room, he'd seemed like he was in a good mood. Now, he just looked slightly miserable.

"Look," he said hastily "why don't we find you something to wear, first. You're welcome to anything I have…" he trailed off, gesturing to his dresser and closet.

"I appreciate the offer," I said as gently as I could, given the situation "but I think that me running out of here in one of your dress shirts would perpetuate the Morning-After image."

"We could pretend that Drag Day came early," he suggested.

We both chuckled awkwardly at the memory of Drag Day from our youth. Alice and Rose's theme of the Morning-After look would have worked for me, if it weren't for the fact that Drag Day was next week.

"Give me your smallest, most unisex hoodie and pair of sweatpants," I sighed, and he strode to the closet, returning with the requested items.

"Erm," he said again as it dawned on us both that I was still wearing nothing more than a sheet. I could not risk going to the bathroom to change, which was down the hall, in between the boys' rooms. "I'll just…" He turned around, blushing, and I jumped into those clothes like a lobster out of a pot of boiling water.

"So…what did you have in mind for a diversion?" I asked, by way of telling him that it was safe to turn around.

"Early Drag Day," he shrugged.

That brought me up short.

"You would do that?" I asked, completely touched.

He grinned. "For you, I would."

In five minutes, Edward was all done up in my outfit from the previous night, which was thankfully mainly comprised of spandex. One-size-fits-all may provoke Alice's disdain, but it has many uses when avoiding the walk of shame, I was learning.

"Okay," he whispered at the door. "I'm going to go out, and it'll take about 5 seconds before they notice me, and then their eyes will be on me for at least forty seconds. That gives you a thirty second window to get across the quad before anyone notices. Can you handle that?"

"I think so," I said nervously, nearly drowning in his hoodie and pants. There was always the chance that I would trip on the hem.

"Here I go," he said grimly, throwing in one last reminder. "Count to five."

He stepped out the door, already gone by the time I whispered my thanks. One Mississippi, Two Mississippi…

I bolted.

I threw everything I had into that dash, forgetting _subtle_, forgetting _inconspicuous_. All I needed was speed.

I hurtled over the volleyball court, around the benches, and through the door to the girls' dorm. I tripped up the stairs to my room and sank against the wall, panting for breath as somebody came out of the bathroom.

"Where were you?" Jessica asked with wide eyes.

"None of your business," I snapped, fumbling with the lock on my door. As her lip pouted with hurt, I backpedaled. "Look, can we keep this between us?"

"Of course," she said earnestly, looking for gossip as she made the Brownie sign to let me know that she wouldn't tell a soul. Right.

I winked conspiratorially at her, biding my time while my poor brain could come up with a story. I sincerely hoped that I hadn't just sold my soul to this annoying little twit.

"Bella!" I flinched as I turned to face yet another person. Luck was on my side; it was Alice, and she goggled at my bedraggled state before smiling at me.

Jessica was still waiting for the goods as Alice approached, surprising me with a hug.

"Thanks again for your help last night, Bella. You're such a good friend."

I looked at her in confusion, but Alice raised her eyebrows – _just go with it._

Slinging her arm around my shoulders, Alice turned to Jessica. "Can you keep a secret? I was having boy problems, and Bella's such a good friend that she stayed with me all night."

Jessica nodded, looking slightly disappointed that – as far as she knew – I hadn't slept over in the way that she'd thought.

"Breakfast," I told her firmly, and she scampered off.

"You. Are. A. Lifesaver," I sighed, letting Alice into my room and leaning my head against the wall.

"Don't I know it," she agreed cheerfully. "Now, spill."

"I went home with Edward," I groaned.

"That much," she said dryly "was obvious. Did you sleep with him? Was it good?"

"Yes, and yes," I admitted shamefully, tacking on "I think," at the end. At the time, I had been nowhere near sober enough to judge quality, but I was sure that, Edward being Edward, it had been amazing.

Alice slapped my arm appreciatively, and waited for me to shower and grab breakfast before bombarding me with more questions.

The thing was, after I came to terms with the fact that I had made a complete and utter fool of myself, professing my love to Edward, I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said it back.


	19. Gossip

**A/N I am SO SORRY for the lateness! I know it's been hardly a day, but I feel so bad - this is the first chance I've had to get to a computer, but I hope you like this chapter enough to make up for it. XXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

**Chapter Nineteen: Gossip**

Two hours later, with a screaming headache, I dragged myself out of bed for the second time to chaperone a bunch of little nerds going to town.

"So not worth it," I groaned to Alice.

"Please. Of course it was!" she clucked. "You just have a selective memory, that's all. Of course you would forget the fun bits."

Jessica looked on in interest and attempted to eavesdrop as Alice in I spoke in as general terms as possible, referring to my drunken sex with Edward, and whether it had been good enough to merit the pain of this hangover. Since I could barely remember it, but was severely conscious of the consequences of my alcohol consumption, I claimed not. Alice, the eternal optimist, thought otherwise.

"So, when you slept over last night, did you sleep comfortably enough?"

I glared at her, warning her not to push it. Just because we'd given Jessica the story that I had helped Alice through guy issues all night didn't mean that she believed it. Alice's white teeth gleamed as she grinned at me, knowing just how far to taunt me before I snapped. She skipped up to Jasper's side, her little brood of campers trailing after her like a mother hen.

"So, I was wondering," Jessica sidled up to me in Alice's absence "do you think Edward would go for a younger woman?"

I nearly, literally, gagged.

"Um," I said, trying to muster some diplomacy "I really don't know who or what Edward would 'go for'. But, in any case, if we are hypothetically speaking of someone here at camp, student-RA relationships are strictly frowned upon."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, technically, yeah. But I mean, so are student-professor relationships, and look how many of those there are in college! And anyway, Edward isn't like my - I mean, a - professor, or anything. Besides, it isn't a ladder-climbing thing, either - in three weeks, what is there to do? Besides, it's only three weeks! If, um, _someone_ didn't act now, it could be never."

True. Effing. Story.

"Firstly," I said, "You watch way too much tv. College isn't all Legally Blonde, 'kay? Secondly, way inappropriate. Go pick on someone your own size."

"But I want a man," Jessica complained. "Boys are icky. And Edward is so smart, and funny, and kind, and just...great. And HOT. Oh my _Lord_ he is smoking hot. C'mon, Bella. You have to admit that much. Isn't Edward hot?"

"Yes," I agreed reluctantly. "I guess," I tacked on for good measure, in case anyone else overheard and tried to read into it.

After that, I quickly looked around to see if Edward was anywhere in the vicinity. He was behind me. Of course.

Not that he heard; there was the whole band of my girls between us. But if we had been any louder, he might've. This is what I hated about town trip. Trapped in a mass of people, flowing in an endless parade toward icecream and the park - forced to make conversation with the constant fear of being overheard.

Oddly, when I spotted Edward, I could have sworn that he was already staring at me, but he glanced away too quickly to be sure. It could have been because I was still wearing his hoodie. The pants had been too large, but I always loved oversized sweatshirts, so I hadn't thought to change out of it - my hangover nap had lasted until five minutes before Town Trip, so I'd barely had time to throw on a pair of jeans.

Realizing how it must look, that I was still wearing his hoodie, I blushed.

"Hi, Bella," Jake came over to say 'hi', and as much as I appreciated that, I couldn't help feeling that his timing was really, really poor. For one thing, Tyler dropped back too, I guess because he was feeling competitive, and I was sandwiched between unwelcome admirers.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked sympathetically. I wondered if he'd seen Edward leave with me.

"A little headachy," I said with a sheepish smile.

"I bet," he grinned. "Stick to apple juice, next time."

"Naw, man," Tyler said "Let the lady live it up! You're only young once, am I right? In the scheme of things, what are a few hang-"

I punched him in the arm, aware that Jessica was still watching.

"-ups," he finished, fumbling for a reasonable-sounding cover. "I mean, just because you're allergic to orange juice doesn't mean that you have to avoid it for the rest of your life."

Meanwhile, Mike was admiring my ass. I saw Jessica's lip slip into a pout as his exclamations escalated in volume as he talked excitedly with his friends.

"Dude...Bella is so fine...I would so tap that."

"Respect your RA's," Edward growled.

"Hey, believe me, man," Mike said "I would love to respect that ass - "

Edward seized the scruff of Mike's neck and dragged him over to the side of the walk. I resisted the urge to crane my neck back around to watch their little heart-to-heart. As curious as I was, such an action would likely give the impression that I actually cared.

Unfortunately for me, Tanya was looking around with curiosity, too, and she took the opportunity to come have a little girl talk time with me.

"These teenagers are just like when we were at camp," she tsked.

"Mm." I agreed.

"Last night was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I said shortly, wondering what she wanted from me.

"You had a little more fun than the rest of us, I think," she laughed "It was so nice of Edward to take you home."

"Yes, it was. Who knows, I could have been sleeping on a park bench right now."

She laughed again, uncertainly this time, and I guessed that she was trying to get me to reveal whether we'd slept together. No such luck, Tanya.

"I've had my fair share of park benches," I joked "but nothing compares to a nice, comfortable, dorm bed."

I guess her strategy ended there, because she made a comment about the weather and drifted away, leaving room for Alice to park herself at my side in the parade of nerdlings.

"Thank God," I said tightly.

"Well, all I keep hearing is Bella and Edward, Bella and Edward," she said, her face brightening suddenly. "I should call you two Bedward!"

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"By the way, Tanya and Tyler think you slept with him, Jake is hoping you didn't sleep with him, Rose_ knows_ you slept with him, Emmett and Jasper are oblivious right now, and Edward has been staring at you for the past half hour. No," she pinched my arm when my head whipped around in reflex. "Never, never look when someone tells you that you're being stared at, are you stupid? Go get some gelato, and we'll make a game plan."

I stomped over to the gelateria to grab some coffee gelato goodness. That was the only medicine I could think of for my headache, my anger, my regret. Too bad I bumped into someone in the doorway.

_Edward._

"I hate gossip!" I screamed at him.

He looked startled, and scared, and I was filled instantly with more regret.

"Sorry," I muttered, running to the ice cream parlor next door, deciding that coffee ice cream would do just as well.


	20. Blammo

**A/N - I am SO sorry for the one-day delay last week; I hope this makes up for it! Also, this story is coming to an end: there are about two chapters left. But...I already have 8 chapters of my next story ready to go, so expect some shameless promotion in the next two weeks! I hope you're all well, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty: Blammo**

The next week was awkward for me, and not just because it was the last week; seeing my charges and co-workers cross-dress was not nearly as uncomfortable as the attentions of Jake, Tyler, Mike, the glares from Tanya and Jessica, and my studious avoidance of Edward.

It was a relief to drop the kids off at class each day, because then I could run to my hiding spot before anyone else could approach me.

On Monday, Jake had caught me as I tried to sneak off, trapping me into going for a walk with him. I liked Jake a lot - he was easy to talk to, and he made me laugh, but when he leaned in to kiss me and I pulled away, our friendly conversation basically died.

On Tuesday, I was stalking Tanya in an effort to Blammo her, lying down in the bushes while she flirted with Jake, who was rumored to be on the market. Sadly, I was spotted by Tyler, who swaggered over to invite me to his room, if I was looking for a comfortable place to sleep. Needless to say, I declined.

On Wednesday, I decided to avoid people altogether, and ran for my little spot with my tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice.

I loved my secret spot - I had found it when I had come here as a camper, looking for somewhere to go when I just didn't feel like listening to Alice and Rose instruct me on how to put on subtle eyeliner, and how to control my gag reflex.

The campus chapel was gorgeous, more like a cathedral. For this reason, the waiting list for weddings was four years long. Tourists continually filtered through the front doors, examining the architecture and the heady colors of the stained glass windows. I skulked around to the back, to a tiny set of stone stairs sheltered by hydrangea bushes.

I leaned against the wrought-iron railing, quickly becoming immersed in my favorite story. Neither Mr. Darcy nor Elizabeth could I blame; I enjoyed the little factors that led to their misunderstanding, because then I could believe that in real life, too, that two people could have the best of intentions, and still be separated by a disconnect.

It pained me when Elizabeth realized the cruelty of her rejection, even after all these years. I was tempted to flip ahead to their reunion, but I knew it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying without the struggle first. After a while, I became a little sleepy in the hot sun. I put my book down on the nearest step with my spoon as a book mark, and curled into the shade of the cool stone wall.

I dreamed about Mr. Darcy, but when he morphed into Edward, I wondered how I could have been so foolish as to choose the one book that was most likely to remind me of him. _It would be okay_, I thought bitterly. After Friday, I would never have to see him again, and we could just go our separate ways. It would upset me to lose his friendship - through our letters, I had become closer to him than anyone else. But...maybe it was best this way. We couldn't go on blurring the lines.

Instead, I contented myself with a final fantasy, willfully replacing Mr. Darcy with Edward. In my mind's eye, I watched him striding toward me across a field at dawn, staring at me with those eyes...

"You must know," he said intently, "Surely you must know, it was all for you."

I took a step closer, transfixed, taking his hand in mine as he parted his perfect lips to speak again.

"Blammo."

My eyes fluttered open with momentary disorientation that quickly morphed into irritation. Who DARED to interrupt my nap, invade my secret spot, and _BLAMMO_ ME?

"Edward?" my voice cracked as I peered up at him, his tall figure silhouetted by the bright sunlight of the courtyard beyond.

He sat down on the steps beside me, touching his spoon gently to my shoulder.

"It figures," I sighed. "Now you'll get another chance to Blammo Tanya. She was my target, so she's yours now." At least things worked out in a perfectly twisted way for _one_ of us.

"Bella," I found my hand enclosed in one of his as I stared at the spot of the ground where shadow became light. "I don't _want_ to Blammo Tanya. I want to Blammo _you_."

I looked up in surprise, having difficulty meeting those green, green eyes.

"I've been trying to get to you all week, but you've been so good at avoiding me that you made it shockingly difficult," he laughed.

"I wasn't avoiding..." I mumbled, but we both knew it was a lie.

"Bella...the way things happened on Saturday...that wasn't how I wanted it."

"You don't have to explain," I cut in, feeling gloomy. At least leave me my dignity, please.

"You must know how I feel about you."

I blinked. Had I imagined those words? Did my brain reject rejection so severely that I had slipped into another one of my fantasies?

"Bella," he favored me with a crooked half-smile. "I've been trying to find out these past few weeks, if you still felt the same way that you felt about me five years ago. I was a fool then, and I need to know if I'm too late."

I was speechless.

Edward let go of my hand. _Wait!_ I wanted to yell, _Don't Go!_

He turned and knelt in front of me, holding his plastic spoon in the way a man might offer an engagement ring.

"Isabella Swan," he said seriously. "Will you go to the last dance with me?"

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, toppling us both over into the grass, while our spoons flew to who knows where.

In that moment, I couldn't help thinking that a plastic spoon beat diamonds any day of the week.


	21. Spoon

**A/N - Last chapter! Epilogue next week, and then new story - "Mile High Club"! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-one : Spoon**

"Meet me at quarter to seven on the big steps." I re-read the note written on a scrap of paper in his perfect script, and couldn't help feeling butterflies.

Alice felt that my look needed more of a "Bellafication" rather than the Rosalie-clone I had been last week. Sweet, innocent. Much more appropriate for a dance where I was chaperoning. I did not need attention from Jake and Tyler, and I did not need to look sexy for Edward, considering that I had already ended up in his bed. I just needed to look loveable.

"Audrey," Alice declared, as she turned me around.

"Excuse me?" I was concerned that Alice had inhaled a little too much Chanel No. 5 - my name wasn't Audrey.

"You look like Audrey Hepburn," she complimented me impatiently.

Oh. I turned in the mirror to either side, my tea-length black dress swishing either way. It had a bateau neckline just as Audrey's had in the movie Sabrina, and though my hair was much longer, I did look a little like her, thanks to Alice.

"Thanks," I hugged her in gratitude, but she waved me back so that she could finish the job. She left my hair loose, pinning back a tiny braid with a floral clip, and she left my face bare, except for some light mascara and a little blush, though I wouldn't need it with my complexion. I could tell that she was dissatisfied with the lack of challenge in my new look, but she couldn't deny that it was perfect.

"So...do you think he's going to say it tonight?" Alice asked, adjusting my hemline.

I watched my cheeks pinken in the mirror. "Say what?"

"I love you?" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, he already slept with you, he asked you to the dance..."

My blush deepened. It was slightly fascinating to watch it first-hand, rather than just judge by the heat in my face how brightly it was glowing. "I don't expect..." I mumbled. "I mean, when I said...I was obviously drunk. It hardly counts."

Alice shook her head, and let it drop, because we both knew that I was really hoping that he would.

We went back to our separate halls, to gather up our girls. Their dress ranged from jeans to almost prom - no one was really quite sure how formal a last nerd dance would be.

I had a mother moment when I saw Jessica; I wanted to tell her to march right back up those stairs and change, even though it wasn't my place to do so. Then again, it was the last dance...chances were that her scarlet bustier and black leather mini would be enough to keep Mike's attention on her, and not me. He was only a teenage boy, after all.

When we reached the dance hall, I sent my girls on ahead, up the stairs. I stood nervously at the bottom, waiting for Edward - it was silly of me to be nervous; I had him already, but the butterflies were there nonetheless.

I watched all of the other halls arrive, feeling stupid as I watched the minutes tick down to 6:45. My spirits sank every time a new group approached, a new broad-shouldered RA in the fading light, and he wasn't there.

"Bella,"

I whirled to find him at the top of the steps, emerging from the dance hall where he must have been the entire time. My mouth broke into a wide grin as he took the stairs two at a time, looking handsome as ever in a dark blue button-down.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured, kissing me right there, right in front of everyone. I could tell from their shocked expressions that the boys from last Saturday had actually kept their end of the secret bargain. I basked in his words - not 'you look,' - 'you _are_.' That had to be more than lust. Right?

"C'mon," He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, where they were playing "Sweet Caroline".

"Did you plan this?" I asked, as we held hands and he spun me in a twirl to the very same tune we'd danced to so many years ago.

"You'll never know," he said with a wink.

It was adorable how it felt just like that last day of five years ago, all over again. Only this time, I was confident, and I was hopeful. We danced just like the other kids did, innocently, slightly awkwardly. Very save-room-for-Jesus.

And then the slow songs came. Everything changed then, when people realized that the dance was drawing to a close. Everyone grabbed a partner and Edward held me close. I breathed in his wonderful, unchanged scent and watched over his shoulder as Mike grabbed Jessica and started sucking her face off. Judging by her enthusiastic response, she couldn't have been happier.

I sighed when the last song played; most of the kids cried, and I remembered how I had felt about leaving. Now, my hesitation stemmed from uncertainty about what this would mean for me and Edward. It was stupid for me to think that just because he had asked me to the dance that meant that we had a future together.

He kissed me lightly on the lips when the song ended, and I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want this to end.

"May I walk you to your dorm, Bella?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. _You can do much more than that, bud._

I was lucky; most of my girls had sleepovers in other dorms tonight. Half the girls on my hall were in the room farthest away from mine, and the other half were on Alice or Roses' halls. Victory was mine.

We walked arm in arm back to the main courtyard, our little band of nerdlings trailing in our wake.

"Give me a moment," I whispered to him when we reached the door.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled.

Only when I was absolutely sure that all the girls were out for the night and that my room wasn't a complete pigsty did I return to the quad. I knew he had no expectation of seeing my room tonight, which made this all the more fun.

When I got back to the quad, my heart dropped through my stomach, thinking he'd left. But the adrenaline kicked back in when I spotted him standing under a lamp post. He straightened and walked toward me, and I met him halfway, under a tree.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he murmured, pulling me close. "And thank you for a wonderful evening," he kissed me "and to tell you," kiss "that I love you, too."

I jumped on him for the second time in two days, rendering myself utterly predictable. "Follow me," I whispered, tugging on his hand and bringing him back to my room.

"Are you sure?" he said kind of nervously. "Because I wasn't expecting - "

"I know," I reassured him. "I want to. When but now would be better? It's the last night." My voice betrayed me by shaking on my last words.

He looked at me steadily before pulling me close to whisper, "It may be the last night for camp, but never for us."

I took him into my room and we undressed slowly, gently, savoring everything. And this time, I was completely conscious. And it WAS amazing.

His body curled around mine in perfect harmony, his arms twined around my waist and shoulder, his hands caressing my skin like it was the softest of silks. I reveled in the feel of him, burrowing myself deeper into his skin, feeling his intense warmth, his protective shelter. I slipped into a dream state, and then began to laugh.

"What's funny?" he whispered in my ear, his voice rough and gentle with sleep, and sexy as hell.

"Spooning," I explained softly, hugging his arms tighter with both of my own. "In the end, it all comes down to spoons."


	22. Epilogue

**A/N - I can't believe it's over! But...I hope you'll be satisfied with this ending. And if not, please check out my new story, Mile High Club, anyway :) Here's the last of our plastic spoon shenanigans...enjoy**

**BOAS Epilogue**

"I don't wanna be here," he pouted, glaring out the window at the leafy trees and students on the sidewalks.

"You'll love it," I promised. "I thought the same thing when I first came, but you'll learn a lot, and more importantly, you'll make the best friends of your life."

A strong hand squeezed my thigh.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I whispered, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure that our passenger was oblivious.

Edward smirked; he liked to tease me, and the panic I felt at the prospect of getting caught was a turn-on for him.

Fortunately, teenage boys were, as a rule, clueless. My son continued to steam up the back seat window of the Volvo with all his huffing and sighing.

"They look like a bunch of Super-Geeks," he muttered.

"Bite your tongue!" Edward said, raising an eyebrow and turning around to give a reproving look to the boy that had my eyes and Edward's hair, his running skill and my tendency to blush. "Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper – we met them here, and do they look like a bunch of 'super-geeks'?"

"Well, no," he flushed, sinking down in his seat.

"Yeah, E. J., are you calling your own parents 'super-geeks'?"

Maybe, he mouthed.

"I saw that, E. J."

The Volvo rolled to a stop, and Edward hopped out right away, unloading boxes and bags. I stayed in the car, just as hesitant as E. J. was.

"You'll love it," I repeated softly. "This is where Dad and I met."

He glanced up from his iPod, and I took the opportunity to smile at him encouragingly, and get out of the car.

I stood and walked around to the trunk where Edward was hoisting the suitcase out onto the asphalt. I slipped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"It's good to be back," I whispered.

"It's good to be back," he agreed.

The last time we were here was on our wedding day. A year after Edward Blammoed me, he knelt in Central Park and proposed with the very same spoon and a diamond ring. I had to retract my former statement about plastic spoons vs. jewelry then.

We were married a year later in the chapel on campus on the first day of nerd camp. Esme and Carlisle, also newly married, found replacements in order to attend. Our reception was held in the town park, and instead of a wedding cake we had gelato. Our gelato-topper was an engraved silver spoon.

A few years later we settled down in a house not too far from Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper. Jake and I stayed in touch, and after Edward and Alice, he became my best friend. When I got pregnant, he was the third person I called.

I had really wanted a girl. I spent all nine months thinking of all the frilly dresses Alice would buy, refusing to let Edward tell me the gender. It was a good thing I had Alice around; Edward was the best husband anyone could ever ask for, but his response to my hormones was limited to _be scared – get Bella icecream_. Alice was the only person who had enough balls to try to talk me out of the name Renesmee and live. I settled on Alice Rose instead.

When Edward Jacob popped out instead, I was surprised as anything, but Edward and Jacob were overjoyed, and even Alice was so enamored with my tiny baby that she wasn't disappointed by the fact that she couldn't put bows on him. My son was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Literally.

And now, sixteen years later, he would begin his own journey, with his own spoon.

"This is dumb," he grumbled, dragging his suitcase across the road.

"E.J.," Edward warned, juggling three boxes, so I was only left with one little one. I stuck my tongue out at him. To this day, he was just as stubborn as ever. Then again, I was also just as clumsy.

"I don't want to be stuck here – these dorms are old as f-"

"What would Grandpa Charlie say if he heard you using that kind of language?" I said sternly.

"Laugh, probably," Edward whispered.

I stepped on his foot, fighting to hide my smile.

We passed under the archway, our little family continuing years of history.

"See, those girls are pretty," I said, nodding at a cluster gathered around my former dorm.

"I guess," he mumbled, trying to play it cool, but he blushed when they smiled and giggled at him. He'd do just fine – with his excellent genes and good looks, his tendency to blush made girls fall for him even harder. It was a good thing he was shy – otherwise, we might've had to have The Talk with him in the Volvo on the drive down. Edward and I were all for the creation of new little nerds – just not for years and years to come.

"He'll be just fine," Edward said happily, as we let E.J. go and get acquainted with his roommate on his own.

"I know," I said, leaning into him. "I'm gonna miss him, though."

"I know," Edward echoed, kissing me on the nose, and then just behind my ear to whisper, "think of all the things we could do with the free time, though…"

My cheeks colored until I matched my son. I pulled away when he came bounding through the doorway to the boys' dorm. I was suddenly very ready to go.

"Hey – my roommate is so cool! He can solve a Rubiks cube in ten seconds flat, _and_ he hooked up with Natasha Denali already. This camp might not be so bad after all."

Edward ruffled his hair, and I rolled my eyes. My son may have been more highly evolved than his peers, but he was still a teenage boy.

I followed his gaze over to a leggy blonde who was being kissed goodbye by her oh-so-familiar mother. Tanya…like mother like daughter. Of course I wasn't jealous after all this time…I was the one with the ring on my finger. But just incase, I threw my arms around Edward's neck and sucked his face off.

"Ewww," E.J. complained loudly, his face puckered in disgust.

"Wow," Edward breathed, pulling me closer. "Preview?" he whispered.

"You bet," I replied evenly. Take that, Tanya!

"So…I'm gonna go now," E.J. informed us.

"Play nice with the other kids," I said.

"Unless they're your target, in which case you Blammo their ass," Edward put in helpfully. I smacked his arm.

E. J. gave each of us an awkward, perfunctory hug before skulking off.

"I'll call you tonight," I yelled after him.

Edward smiled down at me. "Awkward parents: camping stage complete!"

I laughed, looping my arm through his. "What do we do now?"

"Well," he scooped me up and ran with me to the car while I shrieked, forever humiliating E.J. "Sex. Three weeks of nonstop, dirty, dirty, smoking hot sex." He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a couple of plastic spoons. "And by sex, I mean we go get gelato first, and then we have sex."

Sounds perfect to me.

**Thank you all so much for reading - I hope you've enjoyed BOAS as much as I have. Again, shameless self-promoting, check out Mile High Club, which I am also posting the first chapter of tonight - every friday!**

**Thank you xoxoxox Babypeach**


End file.
